


Give Me Shelter

by Royal Radcliffe (FleursPatronus)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Lena and Winn Bromance, On the Run, Original Character(s), Sassy Lena, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, badass Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleursPatronus/pseuds/Royal%20Radcliffe
Summary: Supergirl AU: Chapped, dry lips furrowed as the pink tip of a tongue tried in vain to sooth them, she really should add Chapstick to the list for their next supply run into town. There were so few things Lena liked about herself these days, but one of them was her lips, self-imposed exile or not; she’d be damned if she’d let them go to the wayside now.





	1. Between Sandbags and Hand Grenades

**Author's Note:**

> Just something floating around in my head. This is my first story for this fandom, but I can't get enough of these two.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chapped, dry lips furrowed as the pink tip of a tongue tried in vain to sooth them, she really should add Chapstick to the list for their next supply run into town. There were so few things Lena liked about herself these days, but one of them was her lips, self-imposed exile or not; she’d be damned if she’d let them go to the wayside now.

Callused fingers ran through dark wisps of hair that had escaped her messy pony tail as she watched Winn set their latest project into cracked desert ground. The device was finally ready to test and after mulling over the risk of setting it off inside their test area, it had been begrudgingly determined that an open space was best suited.

Yes, their bunker in the middle of nowhere was a rundown piece of shit, but it was their rundown piece of shit. Besides, they just finished the north gate and Winn would have her head if all his work was for naught.

She received a weary thumbs up in the distance from him before he started running back towards their shoddily made, sandbag barrier. His breath came out in harsh pants as he threw himself over it and landed next to her as if diving from a mortar.

“You know it’s remote activated, right? There’s really no need for dramatics.” She dead panned as he hastily dug out an old miner helmet they had found at their test site/shelter when they were clearing out debris earlier last month. Lena merely rolled her eyes, her hand digging through her also found, worn army jacket and retrieving the remote trigger.

To his credit he only gave a partial eye roll in return as he patted at the barrier in front of them, catching a wayward sandbag before it came fully dislodged.

“Do you think we’re far back enough?”

Winn’s tone was laced with forced calmness, but after years of working together and almost 9 months of living in the same quarters, she could sense the concern intertwined with his words.

“Do you?” Her eyebrow lifted into a perfect arch, her smirk mirroring it to challenge his doubt.

His responding scoff only made her smirk deepen as he gazed at her incredulously.

“You know, this really isn’t the time or place for your sass. I would appreciate all my body parts to remain connected to me; preferably for the rest of my life, if that’s not too much ask.”

Lena feigned deep thought before answering.

“I guess that is a reasonable request, but you know the type of work we do does not guarantee that all body parts will remain unscathed. Your hands, feet, head, those I may be able to promise. But your fingers? And possibly other extremities? -”

She tilted her head forebodingly, eyes directed towards his lap before continuing.

“No, not so much.”

“Will you just press the damn button, Luthor.” He huffed, before ducking more securely behind the makeshift barrier, his hand again securing the pesky sandbag that seemed to not want to stay in place.

Her laugh rang out into the emptiness of the arid landscape as she pulled down a set of shaded goggles over her eyes. She pretended not to notice Winn’s double take upon noticing she had brought them before pressing the trigger down.

“Wait, was I supposed to bring gog-“

The sudden click of the button receding into the starter, followed by the sharp clink of the pin releasing from it, cut his question short as he ducked quickly, his eyes shut tight and arms clamoring over his head for protection.

Lena leaned forward, her eyes widening eagerly as she waited for the inevitable pulse of bright light she knew would come. But the silence that followed was palpable, the indent between her brows growing deeper the longer it continued.

After seconds ticked by into nearly a minute, and still no earth shattering explosion or even miniscule puff of smoke occurred, her chapped lips furrowed into a deep frown.

_‘clink’_

_‘clink’_

_‘clink, clink, clink’_

It wasn’t until Winn’s arms slowly unfurled from over his head, the miner helmet being cautiously discarded as he side eyed her warily, did she finally stop pushing the button.

“Wooooooow, that was really somethin’; truly a vision of wonder.”

His tone was not appreciated and she made that clear with a fierce glare of her own.

“Shut up. It’s just a snag, possibly a delayed ignition. It’s going to work, trust me; it was primed before we came out here.”

A mock, pitying smile spread across his lips as he sat up; her failure even more blatant now that his fear seemed to be quickly dissipating.

“Oh, I’m sure it was. Lena Luthor, did you forget the batteries?”

She shoved him.

Childish yes, but well deserved all the same. She knew, that he knew very well, the starter was solar powered.

The mere insinuation of her using such a primitive method as batteries was vexing.

Figures, formulas and her internal check list ran through her head as she went through each phase that had gotten them to this point; looking for any hint of something she may have missed.

“I never thought I’d see the day when you: Lena Luthor, self-proclaimed quantum genius, would fail. You know my Lucky Charms were mostly marshmallow this morning? I knew it had to be a sign of something.”

Her huff was full bodied before chucking the remote trigger at him, his resulting yelp falling on deaf ears as she rounded in on him, eyes lit with annoyance.

“Well if you’re such a critic, then why don’t you go back out there and check it hot shot? You probably dislodged a coil when you buried it, even when I told you to watch the right side because the wiring was exposed.”

He scoffed in disbelief as he turned to face her, hand automatically catching the loose sandbag again before he spat out his defense.

“Oh no, don’t you blame this on me. I treated that thing like it was a god damn baby. If this were Home Ec. Class and that were my egg, it would get freakin A +! I told you we should have waited for our next trip into town, we could have easily picked out some sheet metal and had it galvanized by weeks end. But nooooooooo, ‘progress waits for no one’ and all that shit.”

“Don’t you dare quote me back to me Winslow Schott Jr. You dislodged the coil and you know it!” She retorted, her finger poking into his chest accusingly.

This was normal for them, light bickering. It came with the territory; two genius’s living under the same roof, there was bound to be a steady stream of debates and scientific differences. In all honesty, she probably should have waited for the next supply run instead of leaving the wiring exposed, but she wasn’t about to admit she was wrong. (Which truth be told was rare, but it happened from time to time) Not when he was being so damn smug about it.

In hindsight, she really should have let it go. If she had she would have noticed the barrage of black SUV’s rolling in just over the horizon. It wasn’t until they were within earshot did she turn from her counterparts exasperated tangent and fully take notice.

They stopped abruptly a few feet away in sync with one another, thankfully missing the buried prototype by just a few feet. The door to the SUV that was stationed in the middle swung open brusquely, a steel toed boot extending out languidly before being followed by its counterpart.

They really should have just taken the chance of blowing themselves up in the test area. Fuck the north gate, she would have been happy to take the risk if she had known she would be face to face with _him_ again.

Out of all the people under her brothers employ, Castor Knox was by far the most devious. He always reeked of cheap off brand cologne, a ritual he seemed to still practice if the downwind her nose was assaulted with was any indication, and his very presence made Lena’s skin crawl so much that she would often feel in need of a shower by just being in the same room as him.

His hair was still styled in practiced disarray; its bleach blonde, almost white hue standing out against his already tanned skin.

God, she hoped he burned out here.

An almost snake like tongue ran over a gaudy gold tooth as his eyes, one a dark hazel and the other a gleaming red glow, peaked over the rim of dark tinted sunglass’s. A smirk spread across his features as he cocked his head to the side, obvious satisfaction in seeing her in such an unkept manner.

She felt rather than saw Winn stand ramrod straight, the for mentioned sandbag falling from their barrier; causing it collapse unceremoniously in front of them.

“As I live and breathe, Lena Luthor in the wild. Just look at you, never thought I’d see you in anything that wasn’t Versace. You know it kinda suites you though, do you ever not look so god damn beautiful sweet pea?”

Oh and his voice, his vinegar and oil laced southern drawl. How could she forget?

Her gaze was unwavering, arms hanging loosely to her sides as her thumb ran over each of her knuckles, cracking them unconsciously.

“What do you want Knox? I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be left alone.”

He feigned offense, smirk still in place as he sashayed closer to them. Lena’s eyes briefly darted to the buried device in front of him and back up before he stopped just short of it.

“Oh come now, after all these years you can’t call me by my first name? I thought we was more familiar than that.”

“In your dreams” She retorted, jaw flexing in irritation. Why was he out here? How did he find them? This had Lex’s stink all over it and the sinking feeling she had only grew stronger the more realization sank in that this was real. They had been so careful, no paper trails, no unnecessary attention when they were in town. How did he track them all the way out here?

“Oh, believe me; I won’t contest that.” He chuckled sickeningly as his eyes trailed her from head to toe.

“But I digress; you probably wondering why I came all the way out here. You gotta forgive me for not callin, it was a bit of a last-minute thing.”

She could feel her hands clench tighter as he seemed to overflow with satisfaction in catching her off guard, shit eating smirk only getting wider.

When silence was her only response, he made kissing noise against his teeth before holding his arms out in a surrendering gesture.

“All right darling, here’s the gist of it: You gonna come back home, you gonna apologize to your brother for that equipment you stole and for taking Mr. Schott here. More importantly, Lex want’s you at his side for-“

“I don’t give a shit what my brother wants! I told Lex, I will have no part in what he’s doing.” Lena growled.

“Now sweet pea, don’t just-“

“No! Slither back to your boss like the bitch you are and tell him I said fuck off.”

A tattooed hand ran over Castors face in frustration before he calmly removed his sunglasses, carefully inspecting them before folding the arms in and slipping them into the front pocket of his black tactical jacket. His prosthetic eye gleamed against the sunlight; it’s lens moving back and forth as his other eye glared across at her in subdued rage.

They stared each other down for what seemed like forever before he snapped his fingers and men in black tactical gear poured out from the SUV’s; armed with strangely designed weaponry, stripes of emerald green lining some of the barrels down to their triggers.

Castor took a steadying breath before continuing.

“I ain’t asking darling. You had your fun, but now it’s time to stop playing house with Mr. Schott here and come on home. I want to be gentle with this, I really do. But if you force my hand girl; I ain’t above getting rough with you.”

“You lay a hand on her and I’ll blow you sky high, you Podunk hick.”

Lena turned as Winn stepped forward, his face marred with determination and hand, with the remote trigger, held out threateningly.

“I push this and you’re cinder, you and all your little GI Jerk off’s.”

Castors high pitched laugh resonated around them. She saw Winn flinch slightly before he tightened his grip and grit his teeth.

Caster sighed happily as his laughter died down, his lips fighting a smirk before regarding Winn with an unimpressed glare.

“Boy you ain’t got the rocks, even if that tinker toy did anything. Now let the adults talk and keep your mouth shut.”

Lena felt her pride swell when Winn simply stood tall, his bluff never showing as he took a step forward. Winn was always under estimated, often taken as weak or soft spoken, but Lena knew better. From the first time they met, she knew he would be an instant friend. When Lena had first arrived at Luthor Corp as a college intern, he was the only one brave enough to speak to her. Everyone else had shied away or simply ignored her, the sister of the CEO was avoided like the plague; but Winn saw past that. He shook her hand, sweaty as it was, but still firm and reassuring. He asked her about the particle multiplier that she had been working on and offered feedback with genuine interest.

For the first time, she felt normal. Winn didn’t look at her with awe or fear, he didn’t look at her as though she were something to be conquered; as most of their male coworkers did. He looked at her like she was his equal and as time went by he even challenged her sometimes, sparking thoughtful debates and late-night tinkering in the lab just so she could prove him wrong.

“She built it, so you know it works. I’m not fucking around, turn and leave or else.” Winn said with resolve.

He was convincing, so convincing that Castor seemed to genuinely consider Winn’s threat. But if there was something that Castor never lacked, it was pride. He stepped forward, sneer already in place and threat at the tip of his tongue when a loud click rang out from under him.

It was as if it had happened in slow motion, Castor’s questioning gaze cast down at his feet. Lena’s body moving on instinct as she extended her arm towards Winn, pushing him down as she threw herself backwards.

The bright blue beam that broke through the ground between Castor’s legs was the most welcome sight she’d had in a long time. She watched in awe as it shot up tall and then expanded horizontally, Castor being thrown back as it pierced through his tactical vest, cutting it in half and singeing his cheek.

A blue barrier emerged, stretched out on either side far beyond what they could see, almost seeming endless. Pride briefly swelled in Lena’s chest again, satisfaction running through her at seeing her creation in full. She looked over at Winn whose expression mirrored hers, his head giving a prideful nod before the sound of a gunshot reverberated around them.

Green smoke rose from the barrel of Castor’s side arm that was now held high above his head. He met Lena’s eye’s as he lowered the gun slowly, then leveled it on Winn. There was something odd about the weapon, like the assault rifles Castor’s men carried, it too was outlined with viridian that spilt over an obsidian black inlay. How had she failed to notice it till now? These were special, something specifically made for a purpose, that much was obvious.

Castor snarled, firing off shots in quick succession towards Winn, his body slightly flinching as each bullet bounced off Lena’s barrier in sparks of green and blue.

Resigned, Castor holstered the gun and whistled, low and in slight awe.

“Guess you did have the rocks kid.” He said, running his finger along the cut between the bridge of his nose and cheek.

“Look at that, you even got me. I need to work on my profiling skills, here I thought you was a puss. Damn wrong about that huh?”

It was rhetorical, his tone laced with forced control as he wiped the blood from his finger along his now torn tactical jacket. He gave a long-winded sigh before closing his eyes and leaning his head back towards the desert sky. The sun was barely setting now, the back drop of gold and purple shaded blue behind the barrier that now stood between them.

Castor’s eye’s remained close as he spoke again.

“How far down does it go?”

Lena let out indignant scoff as she crossed her arms and fixed him with a defiant glare.

“Far, miles even. We’d be long gone before you even made it half way around.”

She didn’t expect the quiet chuckle that Castor let slip out. Finally opening his eyes, he regarded her curiously, seeming to come upon a realization and smirking devilishly.

“You don’t know do you?”

Chapped lips turned immediately into a frown, stomach tightening in unknown panic. The feeling she had pushed down at the beginning of this whole scene came back with shocking force, but she tried to maintain her composure; her face remaining stoic as her fist tightened.

The damage was done though.

Castors smirk grew wider, seeing through her bluff.

“Oh, my god you don’t. I mean, how could you? You’ve been out here all day, no way you would know. Impossible even…” He muttered to himself, fingers playing with the grip of his holstered side arm as he glared straight through the barrier at them.

She flinched when he suddenly clapped his hands together in glee and wrung them together.

“You think I’ve come out here to punish you. Oh, sweet pea; you couldn’t be further from wrong. I’m out here to help you, you gonna need it.”

If her mouth wasn’t so dry she would spit. In what world would she ever need help from the likes of him? What delusional errand did her brother send him on?

“I can see it, them little gears turning. Wondering what the fuck I’m talkin about. You been out here, with no internet, cell phone signal, fuck even carrier pigeon wouldn’t have helped you none. Well, don’t you worry darling, I’m willing to forgive you for this little outburst. You see, you can turn around and go, leave that shit hole you call a refuge, but I wonder how far you’d get. How long would it take for one of them alien scum suckers to get a hold of you and… well I haven’t faintest what they might do to you. Probably kill you, that’s what I’d imagine given the state of things today- “

She groaned, impatient and annoyed.

“What the hell are you even on about? How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off before you get the picture?”

Her fists were shaking, knuckles turning white as she glared at him. To her surprise he shrugged, whistling between his teeth as he wriggled out of the now useless tactical jacket. The men behind him quickly filed back into the SUV’s, their engines roaring to life as they swerved around in the opposite direction before the passenger door to the vehicle he arrived in swung upon.

“Well, all I can tell your brother is I tried. But you’ll come around sweet pea, I didn’t come to punish you. I came to take you someplace safe, be with your brother, your family. He’s the only one that can protect you now, especially if you’re outside Metropolis.”

With one last once over, he turned away from her. His footsteps were steady and sure as he hoisted himself back into the SUV. It wasn’t until she watched his smirking figure disappear into the vehicle, until the SUV’s were dots in the distance; did she finally register his parting words.

“Superman’s dead.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Strangers And Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments, here's chapter two! Feedback is appreciated and encouraged.

_**2 Months Later…** _

 

The bobble inside her crudely made compass bobbed up and down annoyingly; if there was one thing she missed about modern technology it was GPS. She wasn’t a moron, she could read a map, didn’t change how inconvenient it was.

“Pray tell why, in your glorious master plan, are you even considering taking us here?” She asked with surprising restraint.

“Well, we tried National City and that’s as far west as you can get, in the desert no less. They still found us so… Look we’re just passing through. We won’t be anywhere near Metropolis skyline; there’s nothing out here for miles. Are you hangry? You gotta tell me if you are because I can’t take you being a salty sailor till we find another town.”

Winn let out an exasperated sigh, they had been bickering back and forth for an hour now and she could tell it was starting to get to him. She was in a horrible mood and taking it out on him, she could admit that, but fuck it; she wasn’t going play eye spy or any of the other inane road games they’d exhausted by now.

“Maybe if you had done a better job in making the compass, we wouldn’t have passed the last one.” She seethed, gesturing down at the needle that was spinning wildly around and around.

“Please don’t throw this one out the window, I’m trying to stock pile our magnets and I can’t keep making compasses just because you have trouble reading a map.” Said Winn, trying to hide his smirk as he kept his eyes on the road and pretended not to notice her seething glare.

“I can read a stupid map; your craftsmanship lacks functionality. What I wouldn’t give for a smart phone right now, ugh! … take the next fucking right.” She huffed as she threw the compass into the open glove box and tossed the map behind her onto the back seat.

“Ooookay… salty sailor.” He murmured, turning their beat-up truck down another dirt road.

After that day in the desert and confirming Knox’s parting words; they had cleared out their shelter and packed only what they could carry. It only took Winn a day to get the abandoned truck he had found a month earlier up and running and only a week to fall into a familiar routine.

Motel to motel, city to city, they only moved forward. When desert became forest and forest became farmland, they had found themselves somewhere along the outskirts of Kansas. She shuddered with the knowledge of being closer to Metropolis, but Winn made a fair point, they had gone as far as National City and had still been found. Besides, they were only passing through and would stick to the outskirts before moving on to the next state. But in the back of her mind she knew they couldn’t keep this up, they would need to find somewhere to settle, just as soon as they were far away enough she would start planning for a more permanent situation.

Wrapping her worn army jacket around her more securely, she shivered at slight chill of the cabin. Heater was broken, non-essential, as Winn deemed it which only managed to add to her foul mood.

Hours went by as they drove in silence. It wasn’t until she heard Winn mutter something into the stark quiet of the cab, did she break out of her trance.

“What did you say?”

“Huh? Oh, uh Meteor Capital of the world, just reading the sign.” He nodded towards the billboard they were about pass indifferently.

She scoffed as she read the sign, closing her eyes and adjusting her feet on the dashboard to get more comfortable.

“What kind of a name for a town is that? Smallville. Just dooming yourself into obscurity.” She murmured, the edges of sleep slowly over taking her.

“But Lena… they got moon rocks!” Winn yelled in mock excitement.

Her responding cackle was a sure sign that her bad mood was starting to lift.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The jingle of the hardware store’s bell made her feel a strange sense of nostalgia. She had taken a vacation to Colorado with her family one year and spent the entire week near a small ski town in the mountains. She remembered Lex taking her to a candy shop they had seen on their drive up there; that same familiar jingle, mixed with the smell and taste of homemade chocolate and peppermint. She remembered his mischievous smile as he snuck a piece of the richest chocolate she had ever tasted into her mouth and hid some wrapped piece’s in her coat pocket for later.

The memory quickly faded when she felt Winn push a crumpled paper into her shoulder.

“Hey, wake up for a second. We need to split this list, I’ll take care of the hardware stuff and you go across the street to the general store and get provisions and then we meet back here okay?.”

She sighed and took the coffee stained paper from him, shoving it in her jacket pocket before giving a polite smile to the elderly woman at the register and walking out.

As the door shut and the familiar jingle hit her ears once again, she barely dodged one of the store clerks who was backing up towards her, a giant box of bulbs his arms.

“Whoa, sorry miss, didn’t see you.”

He gruffly apologized, adjusting the box in his arms to get a better grip before lifting it up to another clerk she had just noticed on a ladder in front of the store sign.

He was tall and very muscular, his dark skin contrasting nicely against the gray shirt he wore under a wood working apron. Lena thought she may have found him attractive, if she was into muscular men, or men in general.

She watched the other clerk, a tan woman with shoulder length dark hair, steady the box on to her hip before climbing up higher on the ladder. She was short in stature, but obviously used to this sort of work by the way she changed the bulb’s on a dealuminated ‘E’ effortlessly with one hand whilst holding the box  of new bulbs in the other. Lena couldn’t help but briefly run an appreciative gaze over the woman’s physique before remembering herself and quickly looking away.

She felt the urge to acknowledge the mans apology rise in her throat, but stopped short. They had a rule about interacting with the locals and it was steadfast. Do. Not. Engage. So, with a polite nod she turned and made her way across the street.

Thankfully there was no jingle this time, just a faint smile from the grocer who paid her no mind as he went over some stock behind the counter. She brusquely walked down each aisle, following Winn’s franticly scribed list. It was a familiar haul; non-perishable or freeze-dried food, batteries and hygiene products. A smile pulled at her lips as she grabbed a packet of bandages for their first aid kit. Winn used the last of them after fixing the truck’s transmission, she couldn’t recall ever hearing him scream an obscenity so loud when the wrench slipped and he cut his hand. Still smiling to herself, she purchased the items and made her way back out on to the street. One foot made it off the sidewalk when she saw a door open from the bar right next to the grocer. An employee donned in flannel emerged, pushing the doors open and locking them in place before quickly scribbling the drink specials onto a chalkboard sign.

It had been so long since she had a good drink.

Her eyes flitted from the bar to the hardware store, the two clerks still hard at work, now lifting a large red K into place, before slowly gazing back to the bar.

What could one drink hurt? She deserved it, her mood may have improved but the resulting headache hadn’t. One quiet drink to help her forget about that damned map and the stifling cab they would soon be confined to for god knew how long.

Adjusting the paper bag with their supplies under her arm, she made her way through the open doors.

Thankfully they had just opened, so the clientele was sparse. She sat the bag down onto a bar stool next to her and folded her hands dutifully in front of her as she waited for the bartender.

It wasn’t bad. The establishment seemed well-kept and bigger on the inside than it had looked outside, not too brightly lit with the faint sound of a familiar old country song playing in the background. She ran her finger along the edge of the bar absent mindedly, impressed when not even a spec of dust could be found on the well shined veneer. 

Finally, the bartender came from the back, their back turned to her as they stacked a rather large armful of glasses along the bars backboard. Without even turning, the bartender reached for one of the menu’s and tossed it in front of her.

“What can I get you?” The bartender muttered, still absorbed in their current task.

Well, no need for pleasantries Lena mused to herself. She stared incredulously at the back of her server before clearing her throat and muttering off a request for a double of the house whiskey on the rocks. That counted as one, right?

To no surprise the bartender, a tall blonde woman sporting a baseball cap and the familiar uniform of flannel and worn jeans, barely acknowledged the request. She simply finished stacking the glasses, expertly flipping one over whilst simultaneously reaching for a bottle of dark liquid and throwing it effortlessly to her other hand to pour.

Well at least she seemed to know what she was doing, that and a semi decent glass of whiskey was all Lena could really ask for.

Disinterested blue eyes met green when the bartender finally turned to face her.

“Four dollars.” She muttered, throwing a towel over her shoulder and staring at Lena expectantly.

To her credit, she only faltered for a second before digging out a few crumpled one’s from her pocket and laying them down on to the bar.

Okay maybe it was longer than a second, but who could blame her? The server was stunning. All her previous notions of flannel were thrown out the window because this woman made it work. Lena pretended not to notice the slight eyebrow raise she received as she slowly unfurled each dollar and piled them together, all the while staring at blonde goddess in front of her.

Yup, definitely into the whole flannel, farm hand aesthetic and definitely still staring.   

It had only been a month since the last time she had… well… relations. If she could even call it that. A frenzied quickie in a walk in with a waitress at one of the diners they had stopped at; a one-night stand did not make.

She still remembers Winn’s blush when she made her way back to the truck, jacket pulled tight and hair askew.

_“Well uh… she seemed nice.” He had murmured. Which only caused her to bristle harder with embarrassment._

_“We never speak of this again.” She whispered._

_“Oh, thank god.”_

She broke free of the memory and the bartenders gaze as she abruptly shoved her crumpled money forward. Lena prayed that the blush that was without a doubt coloring her cheeks wasn’t noticeable. The smirk she could practically feel told her otherwise, but she was granted a reprieve when the bartender scooped the bills from the bar and left her; smirk still in place as she disappeared into the back.

“Sweet, Sweet libation.” She murmured to herself before raising the glass to her lips. Soon, the map wouldn’t matter. Small towns and pretty blondes wouldn’t matter. She’d get a good buzz going and meet back up with Winn who would be none the wiser of her little detour.

The liquid had barely touched her lips when a loud yelp hit her ears. Her head turned automatically towards the noise, drink still perched on her bottom lip but what she saw had her slamming the tumbler down before bolting out of the bar towards the hardware store.

The female clerk whose ass she had been admiring before was dangling from the sign, hands firmly gripping a half-bolted N. The other employee who was now on the ladder was reaching for her frantically as the ladder tilted precariously on one leg.

She sprinted towards them, her steps faltering when the leg of the wooden ladder snapped just as the male clerk’s fingers had reached his co-workers. Thinking quickly, she immediately reached for her belt, unfurling it with one hand and grabbing the ladder with the other when she reached them. She quickly tied it around the splintered wood and pulled it tight before criss crossing it between the stirrup and leg, effectively steadying the ladder.

The man looked down at her with relief before stretching out once again to reach his dangling counterpart. Just as he was about to grip her hand, the large metal N buckled under her weight, swinging out before slamming the female clerk against the half-finished sign. The woman grunted and tried adjusting her grip, pulling herself up a little but only managing to get her arms to hang over, her body caught between the sign and the letter.

Falling two stories did not necessarily mean death but it could definitely do some damage. Lena tried to think quickly, her mind racing to come up with a good plan.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and as she turned she was face to face with the stunning bartender again. The blonde’s features were resolute as she gently moved Lena aside and quickly made her way up the ladder, climbing over the male clerk and balancing perfectly at the top of it.

Lena watched in awe as with no hesitation, the bartender jumped the distance from the ladder and onto the sign, only hanging for a mere second before effortlessly hoisting herself over and shimmying across the ledge towards the female clerk.

The woman sighed with relief when the blondes hand gripped her forearm and pushed the letter effortlessly back with her foot, lifting her onto the ledge as if she weighed nothing at all.

“Little D, you’re my hero.” The clerk chuckled, receiving a halfhearted eye roll from the blonde.

“Yeah well, Alex would have my ass if I let something happen to you. Come on, I think the sign can wait for now, don’t you?”

The clerk merely held her arms out as the bartender picked her up by the waist and helped her over the edge to other clerk, who had now made his way higher up the ladder. When they were both on the ground, Lena again found herself in awe of the blonde as she fluidly jumped from the ledge and balanced on top of the ladder before gripping its sides and sliding down in one fluid motion.

She was so transfixed she failed to notice that Winn was now standing beside her, his face marred with concern as the elderly woman from before rushed towards the three.

“Oh goodness, Maggie are you all right dear? Are you hurt? I told you to that stupid sign could wait… oh good lord, you three are going to give me a heart attack!” The elderly woman doted over the short brunette, turning her this way and that to check for injury.

“I’m fine Mrs. K! Look no bruises, just my pride hurts. But seriously, nice move fixing the ladder Macgyver.” Said Maggie as the whole group, who now seemed to remember Lena’s presence, turned towards her.

Looking away, Lena eyes met with Winn’s, his face stuck with the same concerned frown and she could tell from the regretful look in his eyes that she had broken their main rule, the one rule that mattered above all others.

She had engaged, she had engaged so hard.

“Uh, I just… I’m just a stranger with ill-fitting pants. My moves certainly pale in comparison with the real hero here.” She replied meekly, gesturing to the blonde bartender who was now squinting suspiciously at the pair.

Good, deflect. Because honestly, the quicker they could leave this whole situation the better. She’d gladly stare at another map for three hours, driving hopelessly lost, than being here right now.

“Eh yeah, but that’s Little D’s thing. She’s good at everything, we’ve become numb to it. Are you guys new to town or just passing through?” The brunette deflected right back as she crossed her arms, looking between the pair.

“Just passing through, on a road trip, had to stop for supplies. Speaking of which, we should probably get going. Lee, did you get the supplies from the general store like I asked?” Winn sputtered out quickly, this voice high and crackly.

The supplies…shit. She left them at the-

“You left them at the bar, I’ll grab it for you.” The blonde offered, but she was already halfway across the street before Lena could protest.

She felt rather than saw Winn bristle next to her.

“The bar? You were at the bar? You went to a bar? I thought we agreed to meet back up at the hardware store Lee? But you were at the bar…not at the hardware store like I thought we had agreed on… the bar Lee?” Winn rattled off with forced patience and an even higher pitched tone.

She was well aware of the three pairs of eyes that were now fixated on them. She had no rebuttal, she had been caught and she might as well accept it now. So, she merely shrugged and apologetic smile on her lips as she stuck her hands into her jacket’s pockets; desperately trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Oookkkay, well that was kinda weird. Anyway… How about this, you helped us out; we can’t let that slide. You guys should come over for dinner.” Maggie offered, her eyes moving between the two as if daring them to decline.

A challenge, the brunette obviously was picking up on something and Lena insides twisted into knots as she tried to find a way to respectively decline.

“We uh, we got a long road ahead of us and we were just stopping in for some supplies… really it’s not that big of a deal, you guys don’t have to do that-“ Lena tried before the brunette interrupted her.

“Oh no we insist, my buddy James and I would be a little worse for wear if it wasn’t for you and Mrs. K makes a killer Apple Pie. Like seriously, it’s won awards and shit.”

“Maggie! What she means to say, is please let us thank you; join us for dinner. Plus, your friend was looking for a motor which we didn’t have in the store, but I’m sure back at the farm there’s some old equipment that would have what you need. No charge of course.” The elderly woman proposed kindly.

They really did need a motor, they had been trying to build their own generator for weeks now and parts were scare enough as it was. Free didn’t hurt either, they were making it by with what they had taken with them when they had fled Metropolis, supplementing with odd jobs along the road, but money was tight and the offer was tempting.

“If you guys need help with parts, the farm’s got it. I wouldn’t mind lending a hand, just tell me what you need and I can scrounge for it.” The blonde had come out of nowhere. As if appearing out of thing air, she was standing behind them with Lena’s supplies tucked under her arm, making no move to relinquish them back to her as if holding the bag hostage. Suddenly Lena was assaulted with the image of the blonde’s hands covered in motor oil, black streaks across her cheek. Suddenly, Lena didn’t give a shit about award winning pie or the suspicious eyes that short brunette was still giving them.

“Besides I owe you a drink anyway and I’ve got way better than that swill they serve at the bar up at house.” Said the blonde, eyes barely peeking out from under her baseball cap almost shyly.

Yes, a tempting offer indeed.

Clearing her throat Lena looked to Winn, who for his part seemed to be more interested the “Free Parts” aspect rather than their dinner guests. Finally, after seemingly mulling it over, he relented and gave her a subtle nod.

“Well, I guess you guys aren’t going to take no for answer, so sure we’d love to.”

The elderly woman sang in delight, taking Winn and Lena’s hands in hers.

“Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve cooked for a full house, this will be wonderful. Oh goodness, we haven’t even gotten your names, where are our manners? I’m Mrs. Kent, but you can call me Martha.”

Well, that certainly explained the sign. After Mrs. Kent, the man from earlier reached out to shake her hand.

“I’m James and this one with the potty mouth is Maggie.” His grip was firm, but kind as he shook Lena’s hand. The aforementioned brunette simply gave them a sly wink as greeting before Lena’s hand was once again enveloped in a handshake, this time by a much firmer grip, but what felt like skin made from silk.

“And I’m Kara… it’s nice to meet you…?”

Lena’s mouth opened and closed, partly because she had not thought ahead this far and also partly because Kara had still not let go of her hand. Thankfully Winn spoke up before Lena’s word vomit of an alibi could come out.

“My names… Winslow, and this is my best friend… Lee.”

Oh, right Winn was short for something and she had a nickname.

Oh boy, this was a bad idea, she was off her game. How was she supposed to make it through an entire dinner if she couldn’t even come up with a decent lie? She was a Luthor for god sakes, this sort of shit was her bread and butter.

“Well, we’ll be glad to have you both. I’d be happy to show you the way, just need to have my bar hand Eddy cover for the night and um…gonna need my hand back too.” Kara’s tone held no annoyance, in fact it was almost smug as Lena’s eyes cast down at their still joined hands finally noticing she still had not let go.

“Oh god, sorry. I guess I could really use that drink…” Lena sputtered, letting go and turning thirty shades of red.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you guys liked it! This story updates every week so check back for the next chapter soon.


	3. Just a Speck of Dust in the Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I live in florida and had to do some major cleaning up after the hurricane. Loss of power and internet is the worst and I got caught up getting back to normal. So here's the next chapter, this ones kinda long, wanted to get the plot moving. Hope you guys like it!

Lena didn’t have much experience with family. Growing up, she and Lex had never been privy to affectionate touches or light-hearted teasing from their parents.

Dinner was a cold affair.

Their father and mother at either end of a long, ornate table with her and Lex on either side. The quiet sound of forks and knives against fine china or the slight swish of their several butlers clothing as they hurried to refill a tumbler of whisky or glass of wine.

There was no bonding.

Their parents would simply comment about their respective days, the companies they’d taken over or the investors they’d manipulated out of yet another million or so.

If on the rare occasion her or her brother’s day was queried upon; it would immediately be inundated with sharp quips about how they could have done something better or they did not try hard enough, or her favorite: They were too weak.

_“Weakness has no place in the boardroom nor in life. You’re not going to get very far by being amicable dear. You must take charge, Lena. That’s the only way those girls will respect you. They’re not bullying you, they’re merely asserting their dominance. You must find yours”._

Mother of the year.

That’s why it was so strange to see a different dynamic than her own. To watch James help Mrs. Kent in the kitchen, flitting around her and grabbing bowls or ingredients that were too high before she could reach for them.

Watching Maggie look on with pure delight as Mrs. Kent, having had enough of his hovering, smack him with a dish towel, telling him she wasn’t feeble and could handle a bag of flour.

Earlier, Lena had found herself pleasantly occupied with Kara and Winn. Winn had been gushing about how not only could he finish their generator, but he could practically rebuild their trucks transmission with all they had found already. Lena nodded and hummed occasionally, but her eyes were glued on Kara, who’s arm was currently elbow deep inside of a tractor engine.

There had never been a more attractive sight and she was seriously starting to think that this whole farm aesthetic was a kink that she didn’t even know she had.

Kara for her part didn’t seem to mind Lena staring, in fact she would occasionally look up and smirk, meeting Lena’s gaze as her arm flexed and pulled when she found another piston pin or valve tappet or whatever weirdly named part Winn had written down.

It wasn’t until Winn had cleared his throat and she broke her gaze away from Kara’s; did she notice he had stopped talking a while ago and had been watching the exchange.

The chastising glare he gave was so parental she found herself quickly excusing herself and heading back to the house.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the short brunette sliding next to her, mischievous grin still in place.

“So, what’s your story MacGyver? You on the lamb or something?”

Maggie’s question caused the faintest shiver to run up Lena’s spine. She hid it well, body still relaxed as her brain went into over drive. When had Maggie left the kitchen? Just play it cool, don’t look suspicious.

“Uhhhh… Pardon?” 

Yeah, totally not suspicious.

She simply laughed, nudging Lena as she leaned against the dining room table in front of her instead. She didn’t know Maggie at all, but the smile and look in her eyes told Lena their conversation was far from over.

“Where you from? What’s brought you to this tiny, flannel infested town?” She queried again.

Lena wasn’t dumb.

She had seen enough corporate take overs to know when she was being sized up. Her and Winn being in this town, their reluctance to being invited to dinner, their vague story of being on a road trip; it was suspicious as hell. Maggie had every right to be wary, the question had casual written all over it, but Lena saw it for what it was.

Maggie was phishing.

“Oh, well Winn and I graduated college about a year back. I sort of jumped into the family business and he got an internship, so we never really got that time to just take off and you know, see what life’s about outside of our bubble.”

It was disgustingly Americana and nostalgic, but she knew Maggie wouldn’t push with an answer so seemingly wholesome.

She was far from the board room. Far from pencil skirts and tight dress shirts that had given her confidence over powerful men. Men who tried to intimidate her in the board room, men who had let their hands get to close after too much scotch at one of the many gala’s she had been forced to attend.

Men who underestimated her.

A year after her internship, Lionel Luthor died. Their patriarch, the CEO of Luthor Corp. The man who had rescued Lena from foster care as a first and last kindness; had succumbed to a surprise bout of cancer. She had to become someone different, Lex had gone off the deep end, leaving the country before the funeral and going radio silent. There was no one else, at least that’s what her mother had told her. When Lena argued that Lillian herself would be better suited for the job, a statement that her mother ardently agreed with, it was decided that Lena, quantum genius and the only remaining Luthor of the next generation, would take over.

Better for press, her mother had said.

_“Men love powerful, **young,** women Lena. Who do you think make up most of our investors? It would market better for the company, once we work on your image of course. No more tinkering in that filthy lab, you’re a Luthor and you will command the respect that comes with that name, do you understand me? The family needs you now and I won’t take twenty percent, I won’t take fifty, nor will I take ninety-nine. It has to be all of it, a hundred percent of your dedication.”_

She took to it like a fish to water.

Gone was the scrawny, somewhat shy nerd who wore MIT sweat shirts and worn jeans almost daily. Hands once riddled with small cuts and callouses from tinkering; turned to smooth yet powerful wielders of a black ink fountain pen. Her signature alone could destroy a fortune five hundred company before the ink dried. Lena Luthor commanded respect and when not given, was swift in retribution. Nicknames like ice queen, battle-axe and her favorite: Bitch, soon circulated around the business world.

That was when Lena knew, she had accomplished her mother’s goal.

So a little tit for tat in an aging farm house which had, in her opinion; way too many porcelain rooster figurines, was not a formidable battleground.

She could handle this.

Brown eyes narrowed slightly as if seeing a challenge. Lena readied herself when the brunette slowly nodded, her gaze unwavering as she spouted off questions in succession.

“Aw that’s sweet, what college?”

“Cal Poly, go Mustangs.”

“Cal Poly? Wow, impressive, what major?”

“Particle Engineering, minor in Mechanical. Winn and I were in the same manufacturing materials class and hit it off.”

“Explains why you’re MacGyver then. You must have one hell of a resume.”

“Not really, like I said I’ve been helping my family with their business, little general law office outside of San Jose.”

Most of it was a lie, Metropolis Institute of Technology would have raised too many questions and a little general law office was a far cry from a multibillion dollar corporation. She dated a girl from California Polytechnic once, had been to the campus a few times…well snuck on to the campus, but if Maggie didn’t believe her she didn’t show it.

“Well we all have our path’s, don’t we? I’ve got bachelors in communications that I’m barely using…” Maggie’s sentence fell short when a fine-tuned jingle sounded from the front pocket of her shirt. She gave Lena an apologetic smile as she fished it out, eyes slightly widening at the screen before shoving it back into her shirt.

“Sorry, my other half is working late and I’ve got to tell Mama K not to set a plate.”

Lena breathed a small sigh of relief before Maggie turned, a smirk spreading across her lips.

“Besides, I think there’s **_somebody_** who’s been waiting for me to stop hogging all your attention.”

Lena followed the short brunette’s gaze to find Kara, who seemed to watch the whole exchange telling by the uncomfortable expression on her face, hovering near the stair case.

Once Maggie was out of sight, the blonde made her way towards Lena, hands moving up and down the front of worn skinny jeans almost nervously.

They stood there in silence, Kara’s gaze glaring where Maggie had been before turning her attention to Lena.

“I’m sorry… she’s… Maggie just like’s getting to know people. She’s been helping out at the store and she’s starved for new conversation that doesn’t involve tractors.” Kara said briskly.

“Oh, no it’s quite alright. I’ve only had Winn to talk to for the past few months on the road, so conversation is welcome. I don’t mind, really.”

Seeming to take Lena’s assurance, the blonde moved to lean against the wooden beam next to her, the choice of distance not lost on the brunette as she watched the bartender lift one foot behind herself to lean back on the beam with practiced ease.

“So, I couldn’t help but overhear; but uh… Cal Poly? You must be really smart… Winn too I mean. You guy’s must be really smart.”

Blue eyes averted hers, staring towards the kitchen and Lena found herself suddenly charmed. While Maggie’s questions were obviously vailed with a different motive, Kara’s seemed to hold genuine interest.

“Oh… I guess? I don’t know. Smart enough to get in at least. Winn’s a natural though, he’s super smart and really good with his hands.” Lena murmured, trying not to get distracted by the blonde’s closeness. The scent of sandalwood and vanilla mixed with the faint smell of sweat and motor oil invaded her senses and, to her surprise, she found herself quite liking the combination.

Suddenly, Winn, who seemed to come out of nowhere, hugged Lena from behind and lifted her into the air. He laughed triumphantly as she squealed and hit his arms, sternly telling him to put her down.

If he had noticed her annoyance at being interrupted, it didn’t show.

“Lee! We got all the parts we need for the generator. I thought this list would take me weeks, but we’ve got everything, all thanks to Kara here. I can’t wait to start building it! You can’t be a salty sailor when we’re able to power that electric griddle I found last month. Pancakes for days!” He gave her another squeeze before dropping her and narrowly dodging her swat, letting out a triumphant “woo!” and running into the kitchen.

The briefest frown crossed the bartender’s lips and if Lena had blinked she would have missed it. But it was gone as quickly has it had come, replaced by a tight-lipped smile.

“I’d have to agree; your boyfriend sure knows his way around junk. I’ve never seen someone so excited over a lawn mower. “

Lena couldn’t stop the undignified scoff that escaped her lips, before composing herself and looking at Kara incredulously.

“Boyfriend? Oh… Oh no we’re not… He’s not my boyfriend, we’re not dating. I mean Winn’s a great guy, but no.” She said, clearing her throat, and looking everywhere else but the blonde next to her.

Was Kara phishing for information now too? Had she read her wrong?

“You guys just seem so close. I just assumed…” Kara trailed off, eyes finally meeting hers again with an expression Lena could not quite place.

Okay, this was interesting. Kara **_was_** phishing for information, but not out of suspicion. It almost seemed like she was asking for… other reasons.

Reason’s that made pink rise on to Lena’s cheeks and to sputter out another embarrassingly revealing response.

“No, I’m actually… Like I said Winn’s great, but he’s not exactly…my type.”

“Is that so?” Kara’s whole body seemed to lean forward more then, her eyes holding Lena’s gaze with a quiet intensity that had the brunette cheeks turn even pinker.

A soft “mmhm” was all Lena could get out as she watched a smile spread across the bartender’s lips slowly.

When Kara spoke, it was with ease, voice slightly husky but subdued.

“You know, I still owe you that drink. I’ve got a 21-year-old scotch stashed away in the barn that has been waiting for someone to appreciate it. Maybe we could-“ 

“Oh good! You girls are already at the table, be dears and start setting it for me? Dinner’s almost done.”

They practically jumped apart as Mrs. Kent, who was obviously some kind of ninja, suddenly appeared with a joyful smile and a stack of plates in her arms.

Kara was quick to take them from her, leaving Lena finally able to breathe air that wasn’t coated with the blonde’s scent.

_Get a hold of yourself, its dinner and that’s it. You’re already too deep in the shit to flirt with one of the local’s you idiot._

Lena scolded herself, what was she thinking? They’d have dinner, say goodbye as pleasantly and quickly as possible and then get back on the road.

That was another rule she seemed on the cusp of breaking.

Never linger.

And boy did she want to linger with Kara, but there were bigger things than silly crushes on cute bartenders.

There were bigger things than this moment and as much as Lena yearned for some sense of normal, she had to accept that it wasn’t a possibility for her and Winn anymore. Not now, not with what lie ahead. It was with that thought in mind that she reached for the silverware that Mrs. Kent brought in, she and Kara setting the rest of the table in silence.

The blonde seemed to notice the change and Lena had to ignore the concerned looks that were being cast her way. As soon as they were finished, Lena walked as calmly and quickly as she could to the kitchen, where Winn was, his eyes directed out the bay window towards the sky.

A long moment went by before Winn spoke, the sound of chairs scrapping against old wood floors, jovial conversation and food being set down on the table echoed softly in the background.

With a deep sigh he finally spoke, eyes still focused on the stars that were starting to take shape over a navy-blue sky.

“It’s funny; I’ve stared up at the stars from somewhere different for nearly two months, but they’ll always be the same. Yeah, maybe a constellation or two will shine just a little brighter or I’ll get lucky with a shooting star. But I know it’s the same old stuff, just balls of lights and gas that are slowly fading away.” He murmured softly.

Lena could only give a soft hum of acknowledgement. She wasn’t exactly sure where he was going with this, but it felt wrong to break the moment.

“That’s a life of science, just constants and variables. The stars may appear different, but it’s just the same old shit, isn’t it?”

She regarded him carefully, only nodding even though he wasn’t looking at her. He did this sometimes, waxed poetic with vague analogies and eloquent soliloquies. It wasn’t often, Winn had a tendency not to dwell, but when he did it was often short and quiet.

Another round of laughter echoed from the dining room, seeming to bring him out of his reverie.

“They’re nice people, it’ll be fine to have a warm meal and enjoyable conversation before we go.” He simply said, already knowing the inner turmoil that she was going through.

“Yeah… right. I just don’t want to get too deep into it, you know?” She whispered back.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it just for a little bit. They’re variables Lee, soon we’ll be back to it and they’ll just be a memory. A good one, but short lived.” He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before nodding towards the table.

“Come on, all I’ve had is gas station food for the past few weeks and that chicken smells divine.”

Lena softly laughed as she followed him towards the table. A smile slowly spread across her lips when she sees James slap Kara’s hand away from the chicken with a dish towel; telling her to let guests get first servings before she demolished the whole platter.

And for the first time, maybe ever, Lena truly felt what it was like to eat with an honest to goodness family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dinner was a warm affair.

Filled with laughter and stories from the past.

It was odd, Lena barely knew these people, but she felt like she had known them a lifetime. They made her and Winn feel like they were part of their little quirky family and it made her heart twinge for something she never knew she had missed out on.

They told tales of runaway cows, Mrs. Kent’s smile wide as she spoke of her husband’s flustered apologies to the local church and how for a week straight he had come home smelling like manure after cleaning up the mess the rogue bovines had made in the pews.

The time when James had broken his hand while trying to repair the roof of the barn and had almost fallen off because he had insisted on getting it done whilst riddled with a terrible fever.

Maggie’s first arrest, who had been nearly six feet tall and how she had to practically piggy back him to get him onto the ground.

“And here I thought you were just a sassy store clerk, like one of those old sitcom characters.” Winn had quipped.

“Don’t let my size fool you Winny, I’m packing power in these hams.” She made a grand gesture of flexing causing the whole table to uproar in a series of boo’s and whistles.

“Just helping Mama K out for a little while, James and I are from the big city. We come by from time to time to get some of the heavier lifting done.”

“And to eat me out of house and home.” Martha joked as she squeezed James’s cheek.

“Oh no that’s Kara’s job.” He quickly replied, nearly dodging a piece of bread roll that the blonde threw in retaliation.

“Hey, I burn a lot of calories around here, I gotta make them up.”

Mrs. Kent smiled fondly at the blonde, her hand covering hers and gently squeezing.

“You’ve helped more than you could ever know dear…” The eldest woman seemed to pause, a look of grief suddenly passing over her and the atmosphere instantly changed.

Lena and Winn sat silently, afraid to intrude as Kara gently covered Mrs. Kent’s hand and squeezed back.

“We’re practically family, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do.”

The two gazed at one another fondly, a silent conversation between them and Lena had to look away because it felt so private. Obviously, it hadn’t always been happy times and whatever had happened had cut deeply.

“Okay, we’re freaking out the newbies. Put the tissues away and get your taste buds ready for some kick ass apple pie.”

“Maggie, Language at the table.” Mrs. Kent lightly scolded, seemingly letting the moment pass and sighing heavily.

“You’ll have to excuse me though, I’ve had a long day and I think I may just call it a night. I can’t keep up with you young folk, you’ll have me up past ten.” The elderly woman chuckled before making her way around the table to where Lena and Winn still sat silently.

“Thank you for what you did today Lee, and you Mr. Winslow, I hope you were able to gather all that you need.”

“Oh, most definitely. Thank you, Mrs. Kent, I can’t even begin to repay the kindness you’ve given us. It’s been sometime since we’ve had such a wonderful meal and even more wonderful company.” Winn gushed.

“Yes, thank you Martha, dinner was exquisite and you have a lovely home.” Lena quickly complimented. Never had anyone shown her such kindness and she wanted to make sure her gratitude was well known. They might not get a chance to have a moment like this again and Lena wanted to make the most of it.

“Charmers, you’re good. Don’t let these hooligans get you into too much trouble and have a wonderful rest of your trip.” With a kiss to both of their cheeks, Mrs. Kent made her way up the stairs.

The moment was broken when the biggest, most delectable slice of pie that Lena had ever seen was set down in front of her. Winn received a matching piece, his mouth practically watering as he reached for his fork and dug in.

“All right suck ups, you get first dibs since you’re guests.” Maggie quipped, setting down a slice in front of James and herself before handing the rest of the dish to Kara who practically cooed.

“You know me so well.” Kara gushed, eyes gazing at the dish with unbridled joy.

Lena could only gawk as the blonde dug into the remnants of the desert that was almost three slices bigger than her own enormous helping.

“Where does she put it all?” She wondered aloud which had the whole table chuckling.

“Some black hole in her stomach, who knows?” James remarked, mouth full of pastry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After eating more pie than she ever had in her entire life Lena found herself settled on the porch. Winn and James were off shooting cans off one of the fences, an activity that Winn found both nostalgic and endearing in such a way that he was practically giddy when James handed him the bolt action toy. Maggie had excused herself to take a phone call from her other half who had to work late. It was odd hearing Maggie speak with such subdued tone and Lena had stopped eavesdropping when the conversation had turned to whispered, ‘I love you’s’ and ‘stay safes.’ She could only assume they were also in same line of work as Maggie from the sigh of relief that had escaped the short brunette when ‘Alex’ lit up on her phone.

She basked in the quiet, smiling when the faintest cheer from Winn and James came from across the farm. Kara had gone up stairs shortly after dinner, saying she had to speak with Martha and honestly Lena was kind of glad.

Things were… weird with Kara and she didn’t want to make a massive thing of it. They would be leaving tonight and it almost seemed pointless to try and hash out whatever she was feeling when she soon wouldn’t have to deal with it.

When Winn was done, she’d make the move to head out.

They shouldn’t linger.

She felt it first, the sense of being watched. When she turned Kara was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with soft eyes and friendly smile.

“Sorry, seemed like you were somewhere else. I didn’t want to startle you.” The blonde whispered, sliding down the frame to sit.

“I’m just fighting the coma from good chicken and kick ass apple pie.” Lena joked. Kara’s responding chuckle making butterflies rise in her stomach.

“I know you guys gotta head out soon, but if Winn’s driving; you still up for that drink?”

She should say no. Lena’s brain was practically screaming it.

_Say no, you just resolved this. You’re leaving, what is a drink going to do to make it better?_

_… But how could it make it any worse?_

She was a Luthor and when it came down to it, Lena could never deny herself a simple pleasure. Chalk it up to the name she guessed.

So, with only a nod, she followed Kara, who already had two glasses in her hand, to the barn.

Did she not think Lena would say no? Was she that obvious? Yeah, pretty much; who was she kidding? She had been obvious since the bar and was doomed from the start.

Kara led her through the barn and up a set of stairs to the loft. It had obviously been repurposed to a living space, with blankets and various Knick knacks scattered around.

With a mischievous smile Kara reached behind what Lena was sure was an actual hay bale and pulled a dusty bottle of liquid gold out.

“Glenfiddich? You keep a bottle of 21-year-old scotch behind a hay bale, in a dusty barn?” Lena scoffed, hands trying to busy themselves with various items scattered around her. Her finger tips briefly skimmed over a dusty pair of glasses, suddenly finding the image of Kara wearing them more than mildly appealing.

“What? Occasionally, I order the good stuff for the bar and take it home. I can’t keep this around Maggie, between her and Alex they’ll drink like it’s a juice box.” Kara explained, uncorking the bottle expertly.

“Isn’t that stealing?” Lena deadpanned, yet eying the bottle with thirst. It had been so long since had a good drink.

“Not if you’re the owner.” Kara winked as she poured the thick liquid into Lena’s glass first.

“A connoisseur and a business owner, be still my heart.” Lena quipped, taking the glass and smelling its contents with a content sigh.

“Not bad with a wrench either.” Kara flirted back before pouring herself a glass and sitting down on a sofa that looked like it was plucked straight out of the 90’s.

For a moment they were silent, green eyes meeting blue in a silent stalemate. It was Kara who finally yielded, head turning slightly towards the seat next to her and gesturing for Lena to sit down.

She did, unable or unwilling to decline and when their knees brushed she felt her lungs release a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“To new friends.” Kara whispered, clinking her glass against Lena’s.

“To new friends.” Lena murmured, raising the glass to her lips and barely containing a moan as the liquid hit her lips.

Like warm honey the liquor settled in her stomach with ease. There was nothing like a good whiskey, well almost nothing.

From the look Kara was giving her it seemed like she was about find out the exception.

“You’ll be leaving soon.” The blonde whispered, glass set down behind her while she leaned in closer.

“I am.” Lena whispered back, the glass in her hands clutched tightly as she saw Kara’s eyes briefly dart down to her lips.

“It would be a shame to waste the time you have left…” The blonde was even closer now, hand gently laying on Lena’s knee and it took everything in her to not visibly shudder.

“Yeah… constants and variables.” She heard herself mutter as the hand on her knee clutched tighter, seemingly pulling her in.

“Yeah… that stuff.”

Soft, pink lips brushed against her own and for a moment Lena’s mind went blank. For one blissful moment, she thought of nothing. Not of maps she couldn’t read, not of horribly crafted compass’s, no lists or supply shortages.

“KARA!”

Suddenly, it all came crashing back. They jerked apart, Kara already on her feet and down the stairs. Lena found herself hastily following, glass tossed aside as she briefly registered that it was Maggie’s desperate call that had interrupted them.

When she made it outside she caught sight a black van parked in the drive way. Lena felt her blood run cold as she caught sight of two figures, donned in black tactical gear, hastily getting out.

Oh no, had they been found? They had been so careful. It was a stupid idea to be here, so close to Metropolis. Of course, they had found them, how could they have been so foolish?

Frantically her eyes searched for Winn, only to find him with James who was now at the back of the vehicle with a stone-faced Maggie. She was about to shout for him, to tell him to get away when his eyes met hers, worry marred deep within them.

“Lee! Grab the first aid kit from the truck, hurry!”

Without a second thought she bolted towards their truck, swinging the door open, and digging through the glove box frantically. She threw various papers, maps, and a worthless compass aside before remembering she had put the first aid kit in the bed. With agility she didn’t know she possessed, she quickly ran to the back and jumped into the truck bed, snatching the kit under her arm and darting back towards the house.

When she entered, a gargled cry from the dining room rang out and her feet carried her towards it.

It was like a scene from a war movie. The table had been cleared, a man now laid on top of it, legs violently kicking out as James, Winn, and Maggie, held him down. Kara was at the head of the table, hand wrapped around the injured man’s neck as red liquid poured out from between her fingers. Behind Kara, a woman that Lena didn’t recognize was trying desperately, and failing, to calm a panicked Mrs. Kent.

“Please, Martha… just … go back upstairs, we’ll handle this.”

“What were you thinking Alex?! Here in my home…”

“I know, okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t have anywhere else to bring him, I … things got out of hand but we can’t lose him. He’s got vital information-“

“I don’t care if he can draw you a map, you brought him here, he’s been here now and who knows what’s going to follow-“

“I know okay, but there was no other choice! Just go upstairs please, I will handle this!” The woman shouted back before instantly closing her eyes and sighing, obviously regretting her tone.

Mrs. Kent turned swiftly but not before her eyes met Lena’s. The unknown woman following her gaze and gasping in shock when noticing Lena.

“Yes, Alex. Fine job you’re doing at ‘handling it’.” With an expired huff, the elderly woman stormed back up the stairs, door slamming with a resounding bang.

“Lee…”

It was Kara’s voice that broke Lena’s gaze away from the woman, her brain now registering she was one of the figures she had seen get out of the van.

When her eyes met the blondes, they flicked down to the first aid kit under her arm briefly before meeting hers again.

“Lee, the first aid kit please.” Kara’s voice was shockingly calm as she waited for Lena to respond. It was strange, the evenness to it; even as the man violently struggled under her grip, his gasping and gargled groaning echoing around them.

Lena quietly made her way towards the blonde, hand shaking as she as she put the first aid kit in Kara’s outstretched hand.

Without hesitation Kara tore it open with one hand, the metal clasp flying over her shoulder as she dug through it. Finally, she pulled a small pouch of ‘Quik-Clot’ and handed it to Maggie, who tore it open with her teeth and gestured for Kara to remove her hand.

It was like a river, blood poured from the injured man’s neck as Maggie quickly covered the wound with the powder. It seemed to only help slightly, the white of the powder turning into a coagulating goop of deep pink before Kara reapplied pressure.

“Who the fuck is this?”

Lena jumped to find the woman from before eying Lena warily, hand gripping a holster that was belted to her side.

“Not now, Alex. Can we just get this done before it’s too late?” Kara pleaded through gritted teeth.

With one last once over the woman, or Alex, turned and gripped the injured man’s vest, hoisting him slightly up to meet her infuriated gaze.

“All right, why were you skulking around the old mill? That place has been abandoned for years, what were you looking for?”

Lena’s eyes immediately met Winn’s, his gaze full of panic as the reality of what this was dawned on them.

They weren’t trying to help this man, they were interrogating him.

Winn quickly backed away, arms flailing behind him as he backed into one of the dining room chairs. Slowly he sank down on it, his eyes unable to look away from the scene in front of him. The man continued to struggle as Alex continued, blood sputtering from his lips as he coughed.

“The man your unit took from the warehouse, is he still alive?” Alex’s voice shook with anger as the man continued to sputter, seemingly to struggle against her grip as he tried to speak.

“I don’t think he knows Alex.” Kara’s tone was grave, her eyes staring off into the distance.

Lena couldn’t help but move forward, there was something familiar about the man’s uniform. She made her way around the table slowly, eyes searching for some kind of clue.

She could feel Kara watching her as she came up next to her; eyes scanning over the man’s vest. That’s when she saw it, the familiar skull with snakes slithering through the eyes. There was no mistaking that insignia, he was one of Knox’s men.

“I’m not gonna ask you again, what were you looking for?”

It was then the man eyes cast over to Lena, as if just noticing her presence. He gargled then, legs starting to kick out again as his mouth opened and closed, blood sputtering out even more.

Suddenly he grabbed onto Lena’s jacket, bloodied hand pulling at her. He groaned as Kara’s grip changed, her hand now squeezing down on his throat as she growled.

“Let her go or I’ll snap your neck.”

The man only gripped tighter, hand pulling at Lena even more as his eyes moved from hers to Alex’s.

“I said let her go!” Kara growled again, her grip tightening.

But the man furiously shook his head as he again pulled at Lena’s jacket, eyes on Alex’s now as if trying to convey something. A huge spurt of blood fell from his lips before he gargled out.

“L... Lu…L!” He coughed and Lena’s eyes widened. He knew who she was, he was trying to tell them who she was.

_Fuck_.

Slowly Lena put her hand over the mans, his grip deathly as she tried to gently pry it off her. She could now sense Alex’s scrutinizing gaze as she slowly turned towards her, hand over her holster again.

“He knows you…” Alex spoke slowly her eyes narrowed on Lena.

“No, I don’t know who he is… I don’t …. I don’t know.” Lena stuttered out as she pulled at the man’s fingers, trying to loosen his grip.

She could see Winn stand now, but James was quick to meet him, hand over his chest before he could make it any further.

“I would sit down brother, you might want to think about what you’re doing.” James warned as he slowly lowered Winn back down on to the chair.

“He doesn’t have much reason to lie right now, but you certainly do.” Alex said, drawing Lena’s attention back to her.

It was then the man let out one last gargle. His body went rigid, grip tightening on Lena’s jacket so much his knuckles turned white before his body suddenly went lax. Kara’s hand slowly moved from his neck, his head falling limply to the side, the light drained from his eyes.

He was dead. Lena had just watched a man die before her eyes.

There was a ringing her in her ears as her eyes darted from the body on the tablet to blood that seeped through the wood grain. Kara’s hands stained red and pink, her own jacket marred with a bloody hand print, the red contrasting frighteningly against the army green.

She heard it, the faint click; and wasn’t too surprised when she was met a gun barrel. She could see Winn from the corner of her eye jump from his seat, only to be pushed back by James. He struggled against the man’s grip, growling threats of ‘let her go’ and ‘get your fucking hands off me.’

Kara was ramrod straight, her eyes flitting back and forth between Alex and Lena, a torn look across her features.

When Alex spoke, her tone was even but threatening.

“So, I’m going to ask again: Who the fuck are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More next week! Comments appreciated!


	4. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was a monster to write. I lost some of my drafts when my computer crashed, so a bit had had to be re-written. Please excuse the mistakes if you find any, I tried my best. Thank's for all the comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate you guys taking the time and for showing love for this story. I try to put as much effort as I can into these and your feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was deafening, the ringing in Lena’s ears. She had heard Alex’s question, but her mouth failed to form the words that she had not spoken in so long.

 

Her name, her full honest to goodness name.

 

She couldn’t think of the last time she had uttered it.

 

A name that once before had such weight, such power, that the mere mention of it would have a board room fall silent.

 

She thought back to the moment when she had truly become aware of it, when she had known the power that it had.

 

She could still taste the bile in her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lena was bored._

_All these meetings were the same._

_The board would try to come up with some half-assed excuse as to why a project would fail, she’d argue it, they’d argue back till eventually they’d either accept or Jack would have to stay after and smooth them over._

_It was the same song and dance every time, so why had she even bothered?_

_Oh, because she was a Luthor and Luthor’s demanded respect._

_Luthor’s always won and they always got what they want._

_Thank god for Jack, he had come to the company only eight months ago and was making strides. One of the first executive decisions she had made was to hire him as CFO, and if it weren’t for him she would have walked out of these board meetings a long time ago._

_He had been supportive and honest with her. Something no one had done since Winn._

_Winn, it had been ages since they last spoke. Since Lillian plucked her out of the Lab and forbade her from going back._

_It wasn’t all her mother of course, Lena had been so busy she simply just didn’t have the time to reconnect and it ached to become so distant with him._

_Jack was a good substitute though, they were nowhere as close, but she felt that given enough time they could be. He was a fierce negotiator and even an even fiercer ally to have at her side._

_“Gentlemen, if you would just see reason…” Jack implored to the room of stone faced men._

_“Mr. Spheer, we can all appreciate a good publicity stunt as the next, but… this issue is far too political.” One of the board members said._

_“Yes, Martin has a very good point. Though we believe in Miss Luthor and her business sense, I fear that even appearing to take a side in the alien debate is far too much of a position to put forth.” Another spoke._

_Jack simply smiled, seeming to think over his response before giving it._

_“Gentlemen, the mere implication that we are putting a position forth is the exact reason why we should move forward with our next phase. The alien outreach program has given our company production tenfold. These are good honest beings, trying to make their way just like everybody else. Why not give them a shot? If its cost you’re worried about then it’s a non-issue, we’d be spending twice as much hiring people who theorize what our propulsion technology could do rather than hiring an alien, who knows exactly what to do to take it there.”_

_Lena couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she watched Jack work. He was good, wonderful with words and even better presence, it was exactly why she had hired him._

_“I can assure you Lena and I have spent a great amount of time on the numbers, I’m sick of going over numbers. I want go into application of this project and I think the board would be wise to approve moving forward.” Jack sat then, fingers rubbing along his chin as he observed their reactions._

_Finally, one of the board members sighed, looking back and forth between his colleagues before seeming to come to the conclusion that it was up to him to rebuttal._

_“Mr. Spheer, it is not only we that are uneasy of this venture, but Mrs. Luthor as expressed great… trepidation with the project and she is one of the major shareholders.”_

_“Leave my mother to me, she made me CEO to make the hard decisions, even the decision’s she may not agree with. No company right now is making strides in any direction. Luthor Corp should lead the pack and as we’ve done before, lead by example.” Lena chimed in._

_Martin looked as if he was about to protest again when the door to the conference room suddenly flew open. When she turned to glare at whoever had decided to barge in; her face contorted from annoyance to shock and then disbelief._

_Standing there, with the biggest smile on his face was her brother._

_Lex Luthor in the flesh._

_An audible gasp and hushed whispers echoed through the board room as the man practically sashayed in. He looked so different yet the same. Eye’s still shining with their mischievous glint, yet they held something darker behind them._

_Long gone was wavy brown locks, replaced by a smooth, bald dome. He gazed around the room, smirk held in place as deft fingers smoothly unbuttoned his sleek, black jacket that complimented a shirt of light lavender underneath._

_She had never seen him look so royal._

_“Wow, look at this. Like a scene from a classic film, the prodigal son returns. You should see your faces, truly it’s a sight to see.” Lex spoke with levity as he slowly moved around the board members, seemingly to take them in one by one._

_“My, My… Have I come at a bad moment? You can really feel the tension in here.”_

_Lena, finally coming down from her shock stood, throat bobbing to try and keep her emotion in check._

_“Lex… you… you’re here. How? Why? When did you come back?”_

_He finally looked at her, his face holding that same affection that seemed to only be reserved for her before it morphed into something else._

_Something that she could not place._

_“Oh Lena, it is so good to see you. I’m sorry I didn’t call. If I was being truthful, I sort of wanted to make a grand entrance, you know? You know I’ve always been one for grandeur.” Lex quipped before frowning slightly and turning his attention back to the board members._

_“If you gentlemen wouldn’t mind terribly, I would love a moment alone with my sister please.”_

_The whispers stopped then, one of the board members standing abruptly, obviously perturbed with the turn of events._

_“Lex, what is the meaning of this? You are no longer part of this company. From last we heard you were galivanting the globe. You are not privy to what goes on in this company anymore and we kindly ask that you step outside until we have concluded the business we have come her to discuss. After, you can reconnect with your sister all you like, but this a corporation first and it will be treated as such.” The man spoke gruffly._

_Her brother simply tsked, seemingly unfazed as he made his way around to the outspoken board member._

_“Oh, I’m sorry, maybe I misspoke. You see I have this planned down to the most minute detail. My script is precise and leaves no room for adlib. You’re not part of this scene, you’re not players in my drama, so if you think that I don’t have the pull to have you removed, well that would be seriously underestimating me. I am still a Luthor after all, my last name is still on this building and I don’t recall it saying: Lankinsky, or Morris, or even Lancaster anywhere on it.”_

_Lex spoke quietly, eyes moving to each board member as he named them, and it was clear by the sheer evenness of which he spoke that there was no room to argue._

_“So, gentlemen, I ask again. Please be, oh so kind, to vacate and let me have some time with my beloved sister.”_

_Lankinsky bowed his head in defeat, only pausing a moment before pushing in his chair and storming out. The others were soon to follow, Lex holding the door and nodding to each as they left, a condescending farewell to each one._

_Jack stood as well, casting a worried look over his shoulder towards her before buttoning his suit and making his way to leave._

_A large, pale hand stopped him on his way through the door though. Lex’s eyes met his with a kind of curious interest before gently pushing the CFO back._

_“Oh no, you stay. You’re included in this script Mr. Spheer, so please go back to your seat.”_

_Lex’s smirk was downright devious he watched Jack look from Lex and then back to her, before slowly backing away to his seat, frown growing deeper as Lex all but slammed the door shut._

_“God, those stuffed shirts really know how to suck a good family moment out of the room, don’t they?” Lex complained, smile still sickeningly sweet as he leaned back in one of the empty chairs in an almost childlike posture._

_“Lena, you look beautiful dear. Though I sense mothers hand in this look, you pull it off far better.”_

_It had the guise of a compliment, but Lex was well aware of Lena’s distaste of her mother’s influence over her, so she saw the jab for what it really was._

_She shifted uncomfortably, the distress of the situation growing more and more as the feeling of not knowing or being in control became evident._

_Lex was being smug and when Lex was being smug, he had a reason to be._

_“Lex, what a pleasant surprise. Last we heard you were on sabbatical in Ibiza.” Jack spoke up then, be it for her lack of response or to defend her, she did not know. What she did know, was that it was best not to engage Lex when he was like this, a lesson Jack was not far from learning._

_The subtle clench in her brother’s shoulders, spoke volumes. He either had forgotten that he had asked Jack to stay or had figured he would not dare speak. Either way, her brother only tilted his head slightly, eyes still solely on Lena as he spoke._

_“Now Jacky, this part of the dialogue features just my dear sister and I. Oh your part is coming up, don’t you worry. But until then… hush hush.”_

_Jack’s jaw flexed before simply looking away, relinquishing the power for now. With a soft sigh, Lex reached across the desk, hand enveloping hers with a warm familiarity that she almost relished in. He was playing her weakness’s like a fiddle and she had to remind herself that this show of affection was not happenstance._

_They were in this room because Lex wanted them to be, Jack was allowed to stay because Lex had planned it that way, and Lena was speechless because Lex knew what to say to make it so._

_“You’ve done so well sister, so, so well. Father would be proud, you know? If he wasn’t rotting in the ground as we speak. But I digress, look at all that you’ve accomplished in such a short amount of time. My goodness, I can’t imagine what the first quarter numbers are going to look like.”_

_He squeezed her hand almost painfully before withdrawing his own and running it over his now smooth head. His features twisted into a false look of regret as he regarded her._

_“I’ve been selfish, I ran away and left you alone with mother. That was a horrible thing to do Lee, I know that. I knew you were strong though, I knew you would overcome. Ha, you can’t imagine what I felt when I had heard of all the projects you started. Affordable testing for infants with immune deficiencies, a strain of grain that produces past harvest season for developing countries… oh and the uh, alien outreach program… well that Lena, that was certainly something.”_

_His tone had dissolved from pride to something else, something that made the hair on the back of her neck rise with tension. She watched his jaw flex back and forth, seeming to choose his next words carefully._

_“You seemed especially vigorous with that one. Yet there I was, drowning my sorrow in expensive spirits and pain killers… well I was practically one back tattoo away from being so… typical. So… obviously rich and spoilt. You inspired me Lee, inspired me to come back home and do what father always wanted. Us, together, running the company as a family.”_

_She released a shaking breath, body rigid as she finally saw the opportunity to speak up._

_“You forfeited your shares Lex, Lillian tried to contact you, but you refused. Jack was kind enough to step into the role and help us get the company back on its feet. But you leaving nearly drowned us, investors don’t like it when the heir to a multibillion dollar company decides to just up and leave.”_

_He barely flinched, merely swishing his chair back and forth as he smiled; as if he knew exactly what she would say._

_“Don’t talk business to me Lena, I know the ramifications of my actions and I’ve come with a solution. Oh, but that reminds me, Jacky; your part’s coming up!”_

_She could barely contain the flinch as Lex slammed his hand on the desk and stood, hands digging into his fitted suit jacket. Her eyes met Jack’s who’s own mirrored her confusion before he fixed his posture, readying himself for another battle of words._

_“Now, I know it seems gauche; but as one last act of frivolity I attempted purchase one of those fancy Italian sports cars, you know the kind with a name that sounds like a flavor of overpriced sorbet? And unknowingly that attempt taught me something revolutionary.”_

_Finally, he pulled a single black leather glove from his pocket, stitched with blood red thread that coiled and released as he slid it over his right hand._

_“Now, I say attempted because during my, as you called it Jacky, sabbatical, I ran through most of my money from the shares I had sold back to mother. Imagine my surprise when the dealership, upon learning who I was, said I could take the car and if I was so inclined; Luthor Corp would grant them a meeting for a little project they’d been working on. Oh, could you possibly move just a smidgen to the left Jacky?”_

_Jack sighed, barely hiding the roll of his eyes as he slid his chair sideways and gestured with his palms held out to silently ask if it was good enough._

_Lex simply smiled and turned his attention back Lena before continuing._

_“Thank you. Now, just for attempting to buy an egregious extension of my own phallus, they gave me that car for free and I thought, of course! That’s how the world works, when you’re rich and powerful you can just get expensive shit for free. When you’re like us Lena, the world just…bends to you. Not that I never felt that way before, but in that moment, I realized that… I can just do whatever fuck I want.”_

_It was so quick, she barely blinked before she heard the gun shot. Jack’s head flew back, red splattering against the glass behind him and across her cheek as a blood curdling scream tore its way from her throat._

_Lex, ignoring her outburst, simply chuckled as he lowered the stainless-steel firearm and looked over his work._

_“Like that for example… and just like that, I’ve got my shares back for free.”_

_Lena doubled over as her stomach turned, hands shaking as she gripped her chest. The ring in her ears almost deafening as her brother threw the gun onto the desk nonchalantly and dug a silk handkerchief out of his front pocket._

_“Oh gosh, I’ve made such a mess. This is why I hired Knox; I just muck these sorts of things up. Speaking of mess, clean yourself up Lena, you’ve got a little… jack on your cheek.” He threw the handkerchief down in front of her as he made his way to the conference room phone, pushing down the call button and rocking back and forth on his feet before a gruff voice answered._

_“Yeah Castor, it’s me. Look buddy, I’ve got a hell of a clean up here for you. Once you’ve dispatched of it could you please escort my sister back to the mansion? We’ve got dinner at eight with my mother and I won’t hear the end of it if I’ve made us late.” He spoke as if he was ordering take out, as if he hadn’t just taken a life in front of her and she couldn’t help the question that escaped her lips._

_“What… what’s happened to you? How do you expect to get away with this Lex, god what have you done?”_

_He turned to her then, eyes void of emotion and it was hard to believe that the monster standing in front of her now was once the brother she had loved and cared for._

_“Oh, Lena we have so much to catch up on. The what, the why, that will come in time. As for the ‘how am I going to get away this?’ Well you know, with the same old narrative. Jack was young and under a lot of pressure with his work. They’ll find him at his apartment, having succumbed to a bout of depression that he hid well and a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the old dome. From the pills they’ll find in his bathroom cabinet, some legal…some not so; they’ll paint it as another rich kid who just couldn’t handle the world.”_

_He knelt down in front of her, his expensive loafers smearing the blood under them as he gently lifted her chin, so she could meet his eyes._

_“We’re Luthor’s Lena, this business was built by family and it can only be run by family; there’s no room for spares. You bringing Jack in was a mistake that I am willing to forgive. But please know that if you test me, if you try to defy me… I will do what is right for this family.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was brought back to the present as the memory faded, the ringing in her ears only slightly subsiding.

 

“I… I’m no one really.” She tried, but Alex’s glare only became deeper as she shifted her stance, hand clasping over the other on the gun that was pointed to Lena’s face.

 

“Bullshit, you’re somebody. Don’t make me ask again because if I have to, I start taking kneecaps and believe me, it’s not a pleasant feeling.”

 

Lena wanted to argue that it really didn’t matter. That once she revealed who she actually was, kneecaps may be taken anyway, so she might as well still lie. Either way, she and Winn were not going to get out of this, a lie would only prolong the inevitable. With a resolute sigh, she swallowed the lump in her throat before uttering words that had not fallen from her lips in almost a year and a half.

 

“Lena… my real name is Lena, Lena Luthor.”

 

The rest went in a blur. From the collective gasps to James detaining Winn from behind, whilst Alex barked for her to get on her knees.

 

Nothing compared to the look of utter betrayal on Kara’s face though. All the while she stood there, face marred with confusion and disgust until their eyes met and all Lena could do was bow her head as the blonde quickly turned, storming up the stairs and out of view.

 

Next thing she knew, she was on her knee’s. Alex’s gun inches from the back of her head as Maggie came up behind her, pulling her arms behind her back.

 

Yup, definitely a cop and definitely hiding some strength in that tiny body.

 

Lena tried to hide a wince as she was pulled to her feet by her now bound hands and led into one the spare rooms.

 

She had lost sight of Winn after Alex pushed her down. She can still remember him yelling her name out, legs kicking in the air as James tried to pull him back.

 

Now she sat on top of country floral sheets, wrists scraping against the zip ties she had been bound with as she tried to formulate a plan. It wasn’t a minute later that she heard muffled voices outside the door.

 

“What the hell were you thinking Mag’s, you have a Luthor over dinner?! What the fuck...”

 

“I didn’t know she was a Luthor! She helped James and I out today, how was I supposed to know who the hell she was Al? Check her Instagram?”

 

“Oh, that’s so typical, just make a joke out of it-“

 

Lena stopped listening, she had to think of something. Soon, they would need to decide what to do with her and Winn and from what she had seen of Alex’s methods, she didn’t want to wait around to find out what that was. Feeling her way around the bed frame with the back of her hands, she searched for anything she could use to break her binds.

 

Finally, her finger’s ran over a jagged corner at the end of a writing desk that was stationed at the end of the bed. Her movements were frantic as she moved her wrists up down, wincing as the jagged edge caught and released against her bindings. When the door opened she quickly hopped onto the desk, legs dangling over in feign boredom as Alex came in, eying her suspiciously.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Lena quipped, quick to divert her attention.

 

“Shut up, Luthor. Now why don’t you tell me, what Lex Luthor’s little sister, who may I remind you, hasn’t been heard from in over a year, is doing in Smallville Kansas?”

 

“Why? What are you going to do with me? Am I gonna end of up like the guy on the table? You gonna shoot me too?” It was bold; she was in no position to be asking questions, but the less these people knew the better.

 

Alex simply chuckled as she grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of her. She sat and regarded Lena for a long time before releasing a deep sigh.

 

“I was off patrol in Metropolis. Typically, I stay because my job requires a lot of me and the situation there is… well it leaves me quite busy. But something just told me to come by, just a feeling. I hadn’t seen Maggie in a couple of days and if Kara hadn’t eaten all the food, then I could see my girl and get a delicious meal too. So, while driving we spotted him snooping at the edge of town at the old mill. He got skittish and I warned him, then he got brave, so I capped him. If the idiot hadn’t moved it would have been a clean shot, but he jerked and well, right through the neck. I was just gonna let him bleed out and then bury him in the rubble, but then I saw the insignia. One that I know, you know of. So, since we’re sharing, and I’ve been so kind to start, why don’t you return the favor?”

 

Lena sighed, eyes cast down at her feet as she worried her bottom lip. How could she let this happen, things had been going so well? Why did she have to go to the bar? Why didn’t she just stick to the plan?

 

“Castor Knox, he was one of his.” Lena finally murmured.

 

“Yeah, that much I’m certain of. Unfortunately, he and I have never met, but I’m well aware of his… work.” Alex grimaced slightly as she trailed off, the crease in her forehead deepening as if recalling some far-off memory.

 

Lena closed her eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts. Memories she had not thought of in months jumbled in her head as she tried to compartmentalize them into something coherent.

 

“He um… he was my handler before… Look, when my brother took over Luthor Corp I couldn’t stand by anything that company did anymore. I had worked so hard and in a matter of days… The things he did… the person he had become, I didn’t recognize. When Lionel died, Lex changed. He became manipulative and at times he could be combative, but he was never cruel. Not until he came back, it was almost instant that I knew something had changed, but I couldn’t tell what. I found out though, I found out in spades. My brother became a monster. He turned my alien outreach program into a database, hunting them down one by one and I knew it was only a matter of time, before he found my presence either tiring or useless and I didn’t want to stick around to find out what that meant.  Winn had access to all the labs, all of the materials and security codes. I convinced him to come with me and stole a lot of valuable shit.” She laughed then, the memory of it still clear.

 

Winn had not even hesitated. He had almost agreed instantly, and her heart broke at the fact that even after all that time having not seen nor spoken to one another; Winn had shown no trepidation in dropping his whole life and following her.

 

“It was good for a while, just us and nothing but desert. We did what we wanted, went over to this small town much like this one, bought supplies every month. Tinkered and invented and just…did whatever the fuck we wanted to do. Until Lex… well until he-“

 

“Killed Superman.” Alex voice shook with anger as her eyes finally met Lena’s.

 

“Yes…and the next thing I know we’ve got Castor breathing down our fucking necks, no idea how he found us. But it seemed like he had known where we were for a while and was just waiting. Waiting just for the right moment to shatter it all.”

 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. It had been so long since she’d even thought about it. So long she had pushed all thoughts of Lex, Castor, and even Jack aside. But it was the first them that she had actually thought about Superman, about the death of Metropolis’s hero. She couldn’t deny that she had hoped he would prevail over Lex. That the Man of Steel would triumph and stop her brother, so she wouldn’t have to.

 

It was why she ran. Who was she? A bastard child of royalty, who only wore the mask of power, no real idea of how to wield it.

 

A pretender.

 

A coward.

 

“Well I’m sorry that your little bonding trip with your buddy got ruined. While you were off hiding away, I lost a lot of friends… A lot of good people died because of your brother; because of Castor, because of your family.”

 

Lena instantly bristled, hopping off the desk and standing over Alex in an instant. The woman didn’t move, simply sliding her hand down to her side arm as she held Lena’s gaze, unflinching.

 

“You don’t think I know that? You have no idea what I’ve been through, who I am, or what I want. I’m sick of people telling me who they think I am. I’m a Luthor, but I’m _nothing_ like them. I have lived my entire life to be _nothing_ like them. If you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing, so don’t sit there and cast judgement on things you know nothing about.”

 

Alex scoffed, shaking her head as she leaned in closer.

 

“I would have fought, tooth and nail.”

 

“Bullshit, you’re tough, but if it was your sibling could you honestly tell me you would have killed them given the chance?” Lena retorted.

 

Alex flinched, Lena made note of that. It was small, but she stashed the reaction away for future reference. She could tell by the steadying breath Alex took that she had hit a nerve but before the woman could reply the door creaked open, a man she did not recognize peaking in sheepishly.

 

“Uh Alex? Maggie wants you downstairs, say’s its important.”

 

Alex sighed, regarding Lena for one more moment before getting up and meeting him at the door. She leaned in, whispering something to him that made the man’s eyes bulge before nodding frantically.

 

“I mean it Mon, don’t.” Alex warned before brushing past him, leaving them alone.

 

The man quickly closed the door and locked it, hands ringing in front of him before he puffed out his chest and stared Lena down with what was meant to be an intimidating gaze. He must have been the other figure she had seen come from the van Lena deduced. The same man who had been missing during the dinner table fiasco.

 

“Sit down, be quiet and don’t try anything.” He spoke with a sort of bravado that made Lena’s lip curl in distaste.

 

“And who are you exactly?” She challenged.

 

“I’m the guy that’s gonna put you back down if you don’t sit down and shut up until I say so.” He warned.

 

Lena’s lips instantly curved back into a smirk.

 

“So, you’re the second string then, I see.”

 

The man huffed, hand gripped on a taser that was strapped to his side. Lena’s eyebrow raised as she slowly moved backwards to the desk, strategically hitching her bindings against the jagged edge again as she sized the man up.

 

“A taser huh? Too green for a gun?”

 

“What did I say? You wanna get tased? No, so shut up and just sit there.” The man fired back, obviously affected by Lena’s teasing.

 

Easy target. His absence in the dining room obviously meant something, as did his tendency to be quick to anger.

 

She could work with that.

 

“All right cowboy, relax. I’m just trying to make conversation. You guys haven’t exactly stated what you’ve wanted from me or Winn, so excuse me for trying to move this along… I’m actually quite bored.”

 

“This isn’t meant to be fun. I’m not even supposed to be talking to you, just…keep your mouth closed before we both get in trouble.” He gritted out, eyes immediately darting to the door and then back to her.

 

“Why aren’t you allowed to talk to me? Alex was perfectly fine conversing with me, we practically sat here and braided each other’s hair. Plus, isn’t your guys whole deal to separate me and Winn and find out what you can from us? Are you supposed to be good cop?” Lena quipped, subtly adjusting her feet to cover her attempt to break her bindings.

 

“Nope, nope, nuh-uh. Not engaging with you, Alex told me you were smart and that you’d try to trick me, it’s not happening.” The man huffed, starting to pace.

 

“She said that? Wow, almost feels like a compliment. Why weren’t you in the kitchen with us? If you’re so big and bad, shouldn’t you have been helping?” Lena quipped again.

 

“I was! Someone had to secure the perimeter-“ 

 

“Hm, you mean you were sent out of the way.”

 

“No, no, I was not. I making sure we weren’t followed.”

 

Lena hummed dryly as she felt the zip tie give way and loosen slightly. Quickly, she tried to keep her distraction going.

 

“I get it, some people just don’t have the stomach for that sort of stuff. Nothing be particularly ashamed of.”

 

He visibly recoiled, face twisting into a petulant frown.

 

“I… You don’t know… just…how dare you…”

 

Lena’s brow merely raised higher as she watched the man squirm. He huffed, quickly pulling the taser from its holder and in a few short strides, met her within inches.

 

“Be quiet or I’m going to make you quiet, do you understand me?” He harshly whispered.

 

“I have to pee.”

 

He backed up then, face frowning in confusion as his threat seemed to hang in the empty space between them.

 

“Uh…what?”

 

“I have to pee, urinate. I need to go to the bathroom.” Lena deadpanned, ignoring the previous tension in the room.

 

“Well…like what now?” He stuttered, eyes moving up and down her body as if the answer would be found there.

 

“Yes, now preferably. I drank a lot of wine at dinner and now I have to pee. Unless you…want to watch or something?”

 

Lena moved back this time, her features feigning disgust as she watched the man sputter.

 

“No! Gods, what? No. I… you can’t hold it?”

 

She simply shook her head causing the man to scoff before holstering the taser and running his hand through his light brown hair.

 

“Fine, but you stay tied. You can figure what whatever needs done…just the way you are. I’m not untying you.” He said, gesturing towards her before opening the door and nodding for her to go out first.

 

Lena simply shrugged and brushed passed him, waiting just outside the door as he grabbed her bound wrists and led her towards one of the first-floor bathrooms. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, she Winn was somewhere downstairs. She had made note of it when Alex was dragging her up the stairs and she watched James pull Winn back into the other room adjacent to the kitchen.

 

When they made it to the bathroom, she was not so gently nudged in, her captor still inside the door way when she turned and glared him.

 

“Again, I have to ask if you want to watch? I mean if it’s something you’re into then to each his own-“

 

With an exasperated sigh the man the grabbed the knob to shut it before stopping short and glaring right back at her.

 

“You pee, you get out. If I hear anything that even remotely sounds like funny business, I don’t care what state you’re in, you’re outta here.”

 

“Oh please, what could I possibly get up to with a toilet brush and toilet tissue that looks like sandpaper?” Lena retorted, motioning for him to shut the door.

 

As soon as she heard the lock click into place, she was wiggling out of the her now loose bindings, digging in her pockets and breathing a sigh of relief when she was able to dig out a scant handful of change.

 

Carefully, she stepped into the tub and ran her finger along the edges of the small window fixture above it. She smiled in silent triumph when she felt the rough pattern of a screw over a lock. Quickly, she tried fitting each denomination of coin into the grove before finding a dime that fit perfectly. Keeping her eye on the door, she turned the screw until it loosened enough for her to unlock the window and push it open, wincing when it squeaked.

 

She waited with her bated breath as she eyed the door in slight panic, but when it didn’t open she let out a sigh of relief and quickly secured her hands on the edge to hoist herself up.

Long brunette locks spilled out into warm Kansas air as she squirmed past her shoulders until her whole upper body was finally through the window.

 

Quickly, she made her way to the end of the house where she believed Winn was being kept. When she reached a window, yellow light glowing from it, she pressed herself against the side paneling and strained her ears to listen for any signs of her friend.

 

When she heard silence she quickly chanced a peak into the room to find Winn alone, back to her and hands bound behind him. She gently tapped at the window and couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her lips when he whipped around and stared at her in shock. He quickly jumped off the bed, wearily watching his rooms door before making his way to the window; eyes shining with disbelief.

 

“How did you get free?” He mouthed silently to her.

 

Lena simply shook her head and mouthed back “later” before pointing down to the lock on the window.

 

Winn, quickly catching on, turned, and backed up against it, fingers feeling along the edge until finding the latch and unclasping it before bending down and lifting the window as much as he could as he stood.

 

Lena lifted it the rest of the way, quickly loosening the zip tie and turning Winn around to face her. She held her hand up and motioned for him to follow as he moved forward to hug her, relief covering his features.

 

With as much grace as he could muster, Winn tumbled out of the window and scrambled to his feet to follow her as they made their way back towards the front. With their backs pressed against the barn, Lena glanced around the corner of it to find their truck.

 

“You still know how to wire start that thing?” Lena whispered, finally turning back to a panting Winn, eyebrow raised when he didn’t answer.

 

“Uh, I think so? The only issue is that it false starts when we do that, if you can recall.” He dug in his pockets, searching for something before cursing and shaking his head in frustration.

 

“James took my pocket knife, I don’t have anything. How did you even get out anyway?”

 

She merely shrugged, her eyes turning back to their truck before murmuring distractedly as she tried to formulate a plan.

 

“They stuck me with an idiot. I had change in pocket, I made due. Look, we have one shot; get to the cab and as soon as we do, you grab the pliers I left on the dash. They’re gonna hear it start, that’s a given, but if we can get it going before they come out, we floor it. Got it?”

 

Winn nodded resolutely as he started to creep towards the truck, Lena close behind. When they finally reached it, Lena opened the door, wincing as it creaked and motioned for Winn to get in. Quickly, he jumped into the cab and immediately ripped the base board from under the steering wheel. Blindly, he reached for the pliers on the dash and quickly made work with wires as Lena kept her head on a swivel, eyes bouncing back from the house to Winn’s hands furiously trying to tie sets of wires together.

 

Suddenly they heard a shout, the man that had been watching Lena, burst out of the front door the farm house, taser in hand.

 

“Oh shit! They’re by the truck!”

 

“Winn!” Lena shouted, hand gripping the shifter as she prepared to throw the truck in reverse.

 

“I know, I know, I know! Hold on… just…Got it! Go!”

 

The truck roared to life and as soon as she felt it rumble, she threw the shifter into reverse as Winn sat up and slammed his foot on the gas. The truck lurched almost violently, quickly accelerating backwards as the figures of Alex and Maggie, burst through the farm house door.

 

Suddenly they jolted to a stop, the truck screeching in protest as Lena and Winn were thrown forward. They had hit something, something hard.

 

When Lena looked back she had to blink to make sure what she saw was actually real.

 

Furious blue eyes met hers from behind the truck before their owner quickly disappeared. She barely had time to react when the driver’s side door was ripped off and Winn was thrown from the driver’s seat to reveal a very pissed off Kara.

 

She scrambled for the wheel, but before she could reach it her door was ripped from its hinges and strong hands grabbed at her jacket, pulling her out.

 

When she hit the ground she back peddled on her hands before sitting up on her elbows and looking up at the blondes foreboding figure.

 

It had all happened so quickly that Lena felt herself in a daze. Maggie came into view next to Kara, her eyes full of disappointment as she reached out her hand to help Lena up.

 

“You know MacGyver, I really have to give it to you, you got some balls.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating as soon as I can, let me know what you guys think! Till next time!


	5. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have a new computer and unfortunately have to re-type everything I've lost so bare with me. I've got some chapters written so I'm going to start posting ever week, bar nothing happening to my new computer. 
> 
> Anyway, I also have a tumblr so add if you like. I'm going to be posting previews, character inspirations and anything supercorp really. 
> 
> https://givemesomeshelter.tumblr.com/

Lena had never known what it was like to be special.

Sure, there had been compliments about her intelligence or her business prowess, but she had never been defined as special. Growing up as she did, the word had little meaning. Being better, was above all else and being special, almost seemed like an insult.

Less than.

She was intelligent because she worked hard at being so, she had business sense because she had to. She never just…was something.

Across from her, eyes cast away, deep frown in place as a leg bounced up and down impatiently, was something special.

Something so unique that, though it had been glaringly obvious her staring was not appreciated, she could not help but look upon it with awe.

Kara was more than.

More than she appeared, more than she let on and definitely more than Lena could have ever imagined.

She should be frightened, that was a natural response. The blonde had been hit with a two-ton truck and had not a scratch. In fact, she was pretty sure the truck was totaled now, if what she saw before being carried away into the house was anything to go by.

She should be scared shitless.

Instead she felt intrigued. Intrigued with the possibilities of what this could be. Intrigued with the events that led her and Winn to this moment.

Winn was having the right response.

He stared at Kara with wide eyes and a nervous tenseness that she could practically feel from the other side of the room.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Kara muttered, eyes still focused on the wall next to her as she shifted and crossed her arms vexingly.

“Like what?” Lena murmured distractedly.

“Like I’m about to pull a rabbit out of my ass or something. Like you want to dissect me… just…stop.” Kara breathed, eyes shut as her leg bounced faster.

Lena recoiled, flushed with a sudden wave of embarrassment and guilt as she turned her gaze to Winn, who had heeded the blondes request emphatically, eyes already cast down to his shoes.

“I wasn’t… I mean come on, you guys are definitely more than some small-town farm folk okay? That much is obvious. With Alex being… Alex and you… doing…that…” Lena said, gesturing weakly towards the blonde as she shook her head in disbelief.

“I might be a Luthor, fine. But you guys are some serious shit. I’m sorry if I’m a little taken aback right now, but a super solider just died downstairs, bled out on the same kitchen table that I just ate at and you… you I don’t know what you did, I don’t think I have words for it.” Lena sputtered.

“Yeah, I mean, she’s got a point. That was some pretty scary shit, oddly also very cool, but scary shit.” Winn chimed in, still averting his gaze.

“Winn…” she chastised, her friend shrugging exasperatingly as he whispered “What?!” and threw his hands in the air.

“So, you’re scared of me then? Is that it?” Kara questioned, finally meeting Lena’s eyes with a fierceness that Lena had no idea the blonde could possess.

“No, no that’s not it…”

“Bullshit, that’s what it is. You know for someone who made it their business to know about people like me, you act as if you’ve never seen anything like me before. Your family kills way more impressive than me every day, yet you’re blissfully unaware of what the world is actually like right now.”

Lena sighed, she was right. They had been so consumed by their own bubble they hadn’t stopped to think how the rest of of the world was fairing. Something stopped that train of thought though, something Lena couldn’t ignore.

“Wait, people like you? Do you mean you’re… you’re a…”

“If you can’t say the word, then you shouldn’t even ask.” Kara replied coldly.

Lena swallowed thickly before she stood, hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

“I’m not afraid of you and I don’t care that you’re an alien, if that’s what you’re implying. I’m not like my family, I don’t view you as second class. I ran away, but I’m not running anymore…well after this last attempt, I’m not running anymore.” Lena muttered the last part, head bowing guilty as the blonde merely shook her head.

“Well yeah, I’m not Mon-El, you can’t trick me. If you have to pee you can do it on yourself for all I care.” Kara growled, vexation clear and over powering.

“Um… excuse me? I don’t mean to break this…whatever this is up, but does that mean that we just ate dinner with a being from another system? Like… outer space?” Winn chimed in from the background causing Lena to tear her eyes from the blonde and glare at him.

“Winn!”

“What? Come on, some part of you must think this is pretty cool?” He whined, looking to Kara for appeasement, but only finding a deep frown.

“It’s not all space ships and little green men. I’m the last of where I’m from, the absolute last. Though I do appreciate your candor, I don’t share the same sentiment.” Kara muttered before sighing and wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

Lena shot another chastising glare at Winn before kneeling in front of the blonde. Her hand reached out, hovering, before she thought better of it and slowly retracted.

“Kara, Winn doesn’t mean it like that… per say. He’s just… we’re sorry we ran, we shouldn’t have done that. But if we’re going to be honest with you, you have to be honest with us. You know about Castor, my brother, you interrogate people in your own dining room, what are you all doing?” She implored trying to meet the blondes down cast gaze.

Blue eyes shut, wrinkles forming around the edges of the blonde’s eyes, a sharp indent between her brows from a scar that Lena hadn’t noticed till now. Her fingers itched to touch it, to reach out and smooth it just to stop the pained expression on Kara’s features. Trust had been lost, that much was clear and whatever had happened in the barn was now a million miles away.

Before Kara could speak the door to the room they were in swung open, a stern looking Alex standing between the frame.

“Luthor and Schott, downstairs now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lena sat quietly in the kitchen next to a worn looking Mrs. Kent. The elderly woman’s hands were clasped around a mug of tea, white wisps of steam floating softly against her aged fingers as she cast her eyes down into the dark liquid.

She looked tired and Lena could only assume she was part of the reason for that. In all the chaos she hadn’t stopped to think about the woman and what she may think of her now. For some reason, Lena found herself guilty, ashamed even at her and Winn’s actions and hoped that she could somehow rectify the disturbance she had caused.

Alex, Maggie, and Kara were in the dining room, hovered over the dead solider from earlier, the smell of blood and sweat still fresh in the air.

Right, there was a dead body in the house.

James was behind them, his arms crossed as he leaned against the kitchen counter obviously keeping watch of her. Winn sat the dining room table, face pale as Maggie handed him a flash light and a small pair of tweezers.

“I looked you up, apparently a Winn Schott Jr. went missing from Luthor Corp around the same time as Little Luthor. File said you were a robotics expert, real good with tech; that true?”

Winn gulped, finally tearing his eyes away from the body on the table to meet Maggie’s.

“I have a file?” He asked shakily.

“Honey, everyone’s got a file… well everyone except Little Luthor over there, oddly enough you barely come up at all.”

Maggie quipped, eyebrow raised at Lena before directing her attention back to Winn.

“We need you to look at something, but please don’t freak out… or you know puke on him, because that’s just gross and no one wants to see that.” She said, wiggling the flash light and tweezers at him petulantly until he took them, hands shaking.

Alex, stoic as ever, turned the soldiers head to the side whilst lifting his neck up slightly. The wound on his neck was caked with dried blood that had turned a deep maroon, a shade that Lena had once been very fond of. With her free hand, Alex held the wound open, widening it in front of the young inventor. Upon seeing this; a barely subdued dry heave to escaped Winn’s lips as he turned away.

“What the hell is that?” He coughed, shaking his head in disgust as he kept his eyes averted.

“That’s what we were hoping you could tell us, big shot. He’s got something lodged in there, we want you to take a look at it and tell what us what it is.” Maggie’s smile was sickeningly sweet as she set a laptop down in front of him then, ignoring his sputtering as she turned it on and pushed it towards him.

“Oh… oh no, no. I can’t… I’m not good with messy things. In fact, I do everything that I can to avoid them. I don’t go to hospitals because I have an irrational fear that I’ll somehow encounter a dead body. So, what’s happening right now is like the number one stop of the nightmare tour, on a nightmare bus that goes straight through nightmare town.”

Winn took a breath before setting the flashlight and tweezers down, hands folded resolutely in his lap. Alex was quiet for a moment, before scoffing and leaning in slowly, eyes shining with mirth as she spoke authoritatively. 

“We’re not asking. You and your little girlfriend there have royally fucked up my night and I’m a second away from losing my patience. I know a thousand ways to make you do this, thirty-five with just one finger, so put on your big boy pants, hold your stomach and do it.”

They stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Alex’s glare dangerous and unwavering as Winn’s shook from fear. After a while he swallowed and sat up straighter, mouth opening again to give a rebuttal when Lena stood, clearing her throat, and drawing the short haired brunettes attention.

“I’ll do it. I’m just as proficient as Winn and I took a class on anatomy in college so, I kinda know my way around an artery or two.”

Maggie chuckled then.

“Yeah? Learn that at Cal Poly?” She quipped.

Lena merely smirked, shrugging as she squared her shoulders.

“Metropolis Institute of Technology actually. You’d know that I’m telling the truth, if I had a file that is.”

Kara, who had been watching the exchange, merely sighed; eyes shut tightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. Finally, after a few moments she nodded at Maggie, hand waving dismissively.

“She’s not lying, no spikes; all steady.”

Lena frowned curiously, but glad all the same that the blonde’s endorsement seemed enough for Maggie.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

The brunette nodded, seemingly impressed before she gestured for Lena to step up. Taking a deep breath, she made to move towards them when a soft hand enveloped hers and she turned, startled to find Mrs. Kent looking at her with encouragement.

Lena softly smiled before moving around the kitchen’s island and standing behind Winn. She gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and motioned for him to get up. A reprieve he was evidently thankful for because he quickly got up and almost jogged to the spot she had occupied before.

Schooling herself, she picked up the flashlight and held it between her teeth. Carefully, she pried the wound open and shinned the light inside.

“Well there’s no doubt about it, definitely hit the artery, bullet went straight through though.” Lena murmured around the flashlight as she moved the flesh aside. She hummed with interest and grasped at the foreign object lodged inside the soldier’s neck. Adjusting her stance, she shone the light at an angle with a tilt of her head as she tried to pull on it, narrowly escaping a geyser of blood as it shot from the wound.

“Oh, dear god.” Winn heaved, turning away.

Lena merely took a steadying breath and pried the object from the wound, turning it this way and that as she analyzed it.

“Strange, Bio-poly-synthetic protective coating, contact wires and magnetized conductor, very well crafted. It was lodged near the back of his neck, bullet skimmed it.” Lena observed, removing the flashlight from her mouth and turning the device over.

“I’ve never seen tech like this, it’s almost-” She continued before Alex cut her off.

“Alien?”

To her credit, Lena only flinched slightly when she noticed Alex had come up right behind her to look over her shoulder.

“Um, hard to say? You definitely damaged it when you shot him, can’t really tell what it is. But look, its attached by some kind of artificial nerve that leads right to the top spinal column.” Lena pointed out, running the edge of the tweezers down the string of metal material she could not place.

Alex leaned closer, humming in agreeance.

“If its connected to the spinal nerve then it’s got a purpose. That nerve is typical for motor, sensory and other autonomic signals with body.” Alex murmured.

Lena stared at the woman in awe before nodding slowly.

“Um… yes actually. That’s correct, hold on; I thought you didn’t know anything about this stuff?” Lena queried.

“Oh no I have a doctorate, but if that shit was going to blow I’d rather it not be me.” Alex said nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow as if daring Lena to rebuttal.

“Anywho, that would be totally new, the others never had shit like this.” Maggie chimed in as she removed a flat device from her pocket and motioned for Lena to set the chip down on to it.

Others, there had been others. Lena was suddenly hit with the overwhelming realization that this may not have been the first time the group had taken one of Castors men. Maybe not even the first time they’ve managed to bring one down. Had things really gotten this bad? Had she been so selfish in thinking that she could be the only one affected by Lex and his insanity?

Lena remained quiet as Maggie gently plugged the other end of the surface into the laptop and typed in a code of characters that Lena did not recognize. A strange series of symbols and numbers appeared on the screen in quick succession, lines of code running and indenting down the screen.

“Fuck, if it’s a tracker I’m such an idiot. I should never have brought him here.” Alex growled.

Finally, green eyes lit up in realization as they watched the laptop’s screen.

“I don’t think so, a tracker this size would require a signal band, something that could give off microwave bands so that it could be relayed. This doesn’t have that, the application of it suggests more along the lines of a monitor. Maybe vital signs or activity? - I’m sorry, what is all of this?” Lena questioned, gesturing to the computer screen as it continued to fill up with the same strange symbols repeatedly.

“Never you mind that Luthor, it’ll get to English soon enough, then you can tell us if your theory holds true.” Maggie said as she watched the screen.

Soon the laptop beeped, and the screen lit up with a more familiar line of code. Okay, Lena could work with this. Green eyes skimmed back and forth as she scrolled through each line and hummed with interest.

“I still don’t have anything conclusive, but I’d wager it’s a monitor. Still make’s this less than ideal, if it was broadcasting anything then when you shot him it quickly ended that. Right along here, the time stamp matches the same time you would have been at the Mill.”

She expanded it with a double tap on the trackpad, highlighting the time stamp with a deep frown.

“Castor’s very particular about his Men, if he isn’t aware of it already he will be, and he’ll come looking. Or at least send someone, they’ve got this weird credo about family and duty. It’s military conditioning at its finest.” Lena murmured, clicking through the code.

“Stronger together.”

All eyes turned to Kara, the blonde having been quiet up until now was staring down intently at the soldier’s body, leg again bouncing up and down as her fingers clenched and unclenched at her sides.

“We need to get rid of him and quick. We can send Mon-el out to the Mill to cover up whatever’s left.”

Kara spoke succinctly and with purpose, snapping her fingers at Mon-El as he came down the stairs, tactical bag in hand and ready.

“Then we need to figure out what we can do about this… monitor thing. If it’s all code, then code can be manipulated right? There’s got be someone at the DEO that you can get on this Alex.” She finished, waiting for Alex’s affirmative nod before grabbing the dead soldier by his arm and hoisting him over her shoulders. The move was so effortless, almost practiced that Lena found herself impressed despite how disturbing she found the blondes nonchalant attitude. Kara stood, one arm slung over the body as the other snapped at Mon-El again, this time gesturing at the door. He followed unquestionably, quickly running to the door and holding it open for her as she carried the body out.

“Okay, well great everyone’s got a job except for the quantum genius’s. What are we supposed to do? Sit here with our thumbs up our butts?” Winn complained.

“Hey, if that’s what you’re into, sure. This is a no judge zone Whinny.” Maggie quipped as she followed them out, but not before stopping and winking at Lena.

“Oh, and uh, nice work Luthor; very impressive.”

Lena couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips before nodding, watching them leave.

Winn scoffed indignantly, moving from island to where Lena was sitting, her eyes still on the spot where Kara once stood.

The blonde was definitely more than she let on, that was obvious now.

Hell, they all were.

What she had seen on the computer, the symbols; strange but uniform was the most interesting development yet.

So of course, she fixated.

They seemed to run in a pattern, like any coded sequence she had seen; but different somehow. Lena could code in nine different languages, draw schematics in them too, but had never seen anything like what was on Maggie’s laptop before. She was so deep in thought she didn’t notice Mrs. Kent had moved to sit in front of her, a warm hand covering her own again as she observed the brunette with concern.

“You must think… well, I’m not exactly sure what you must think of all this, of us. I’m sure this is a lot to take in dear, but I can assure you, you want no part in what they do.” She said, squeezing Lena’s hand to get her attention.

Lena ignored Winn’s scoff in the background before answering.

“Admittedly, this is not how I expected to spend a Friday night.” She chuckled, Mrs. Kent’s returning smile a slight comfort.

“But, I’m no less intrigued. What are you? Resistance? What is the DEO?”

Martha simply sighed, standing shakily before wrapping the shall around her shoulders tighter. Lena watched her eyes glaze over briefly before she finally responded.

“I am merely an old woman trying to help however she can. I lost someone, someone very dear to me. So, I do what I can to help. As for the others, that is a conversation you must have with them, if they so choose to.” She gave a pained smile before standing, James rushing to her side to assist. Lena noted she did not protest, either too tired to or having actually needing it.

“James will get you settled in your rooms dears, after seeing the state of your truck, I think you’re going to need a lot more than just a motor.” Mrs. Kent sighed before heading up the stairs.

“Yeah so about that…” Winn started only to be cut off by James hand resting firmly on his shoulder.

“Yeah, well you shouldn’t have run. Besides, until we figure out what to do with you two, you’ll be sticking with us for a while. We may be giving you guest rooms, but they lock from the outside.” Said James, giving Winn’s shoulder a hard squeeze before gesturing them forward.

“Well you just downgraded yourself to a 3-star rating my friend, most hostile bed and breakfast I’ve ever been too.” Winn muttered before stomping up the stairs.

The tall man hid a smile before turning to Lena, waiting expectedly. With a resolute nod she stood and followed Winn back upstairs, thinking of all the places they could have stopped, why did it have to be Smallville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, hit me up on tumblr!
> 
> https://givemesomeshelter.tumblr.com/


End file.
